Curveballs
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Modern Day/AU Kristanna. Anna Dale, recent divorcee moves back in with her sister with her two children; eight year old August and the baby Astrid. Kristoff Bjorgman is a captain in the Air Force that August starts writing too as part of a pen pal program set up by his school. Based on the Hallmark Channel film "Meet My Mom" but with several non-Hallmark approved moments.
1. Starting Over

_**Modern Day AU Kristanna. Anna is a single mom of two children; an eight year old boy August and a year old daughter Astrid. After her marriage crumbles she comes back to her hometown to start their lives over. What she doesn't expect is a baseball playing, Air Force captain from the local base to make such a difference in their lives. Based on the Hallmark movie "Meet My Mom." My first full fanfic in years and my first Frozen.**_

**Curveballs **

Chapter 1: Starting Over

At 28, Anna Dale didn't expect she'd be back on the road to her hometown. She expected her and Hans marriage to last forever but he and his secretary Glinda had other ideas. Humiliated and broke, Anna took her eight year old son August and the new baby Astrid and headed back to the loving arms of her sister Elsa, the only family she had left after her parents death when she was 16.

Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's hometown was built around Fort McEntire, a joint Army/Air Force base of operations. Many of the men and women stationed at McEntire were career military. They were stationed all over the world operating humanitarian aid. Growing up in a base town there were a lot of girls in Anna's school that knew they were going to be a military wife. Anna, who had only ever dated one guy in her whole life, ended up married to him. She thought they would be together but Hans had other ideas. From one of the richer families in town, it was expected of Hans to marry and start a family so the Westergard family line would continue. But he never loved Anna and only used her grief to his advantage. It took her seven years to realize it and finally left.

* * *

"Mail call!" a green camo clad young man shouted from the back of an armored Humvee. "Sven!" The company clerk kept shouting out names. One man, who hadn't received mail in three years, stayed back to allow the other men and women to get their mail and packages from home. Captain Kristoff Bjorgman hadn't gotten so much as a smoke signal from anyone in years. In fact, the last package he got was from his now ex-wife and it contained divorce papers. Now at 35, he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to try to be in another relationship. A child of the village where they are stationed at, kicked a soccer ball towards him and Kristoff, wanting to be doing anything else but watching the mail be passed out, joined in.

* * *

"I am so glad you guys are here!" Elsa shouted from the porch of her house. A large paper banner hung in the trees, welcoming her long absent family. In the months during his parents divorce, eight year old August had gotten very close to his aunt Elsa. The pair would call, write and video chat with the other all the time. For Elsa it helped ease the isolation she felt with her family gone all the time and it helped August not have be around his father. In fact once he realized what a not nice guy his dad was, August insisted that he have his mother's name, Dale as his to further separate himself from Hans.

Anna took the baby out of the carseat and joined her sister and son on the porch. "You didn't have to make such a fuss about all this," Anna said, adjusting Astrid on her hip.

"It wasn't all me," Elsa said, opening the door to let her family in. "Gerda and Kai had their hand in a bit of this as well."

"I will have to thank them when I see them," Anna said. The living room of the house hadn't changed much in the nine years that Anna had been gone. The furniture was still the same floral monstrosity that her mother had picked out years before. The black veiled wall sized portrait of her parents still hung by the stairs. It was tradition in Nordic culture to which Anna and Elsa were but only first generation, to veil the portraits of loved ones gone. Elsa and her housekeeper Gerda had redone the upper floor bedrooms to make Anna, August, and Astrid comfortable. August was going to be in Anna's old bedroom because there wasn't enough room in there for both Anna and the baby. Anna and Astrid would be sharing the guest room, well Elsa's old room now that she's taken the master bedroom.

While August was busy unpacking and setting up his room, the two sisters sat together holding the baby and discussing what was next in Anna's life.

"Oaken's Resort has hired me on for the front desk position," Anna said, bouncing Astrid on her knee. "Mr. Oaken said that I'll be on the morning shift, 7 to 3 so I'll be off in time when August gets home from school. He understands how important family is and is willing to work with me on a schedule."

"That's good. The resort is a great place to work," Elsa said. "Everything is going to work out for you here. You'll see."

"At least we won't have to worry about Hans," Anna said. "He and Glinda are clear across the country and I highly doubt he'll bother coming to visit his children."

"If I didn't have such a public job, the things I would do to that man," Elsa laughed. "How is August taking it?"

"As well as can be expected," Anna said. "He told me on the drive here that when he goes to school he wants his name to be August Dale. He doesn't want anything to do with his father."

"Well, that's his choice. We can't force his hand anymore than we can force Hans'."

* * *

Eight year old August Dale was nervous on his first day at a new school. He hadn't time to make new friends before the first recess and for the little boy it wasn't fun. The other boys were playing baseball and while August loved baseball, he wasn't very good at it. His dad had always been too busy to help him so when tryouts for the team came up he wasn't good enough to make it. Anna, his wonderful mom had tried her best but being rather clumsy and uncoordinated teaching her son the fundamentals of baseball was a sinking ship.

After recess his teacher started passing out index cards. "We're going to be writing to soldiers that are based here at Fort McEntire. Each of you will be given a solider to write to. Their name, rank and position in either the Air Force or Army are written on the card. Most of these men and women have been away from their families for months at at time. So let's try to brighten their days with some nice words and pictures."

Writing a letter was a daunting task for a second grade class. But August was going to do his absolute best. He looked at the name on his card. "Captain Kristoff Bjorgman, Helicopter Pilot," August read. He took out a sheet of paper and in his best handwriting he began to write.

_Dear Captain Bjorgman, _

_My name is August Dale and I am eight years old. I am in the second grade at Arendelle Elementary School. My class is writing to soldiers and airmen from Fort McEntire which is really close to my house. I just moved back to Arendelle with my mama and baby sister. My dad is not around much but I don't mind. He wasn't that nice of a dad to start with. I like baseball and video games, except I'm not very good at either one. Mama says I just need to practice more. She tries to help me but she's not very good either. _

_My teacher says that you're a helicopter pilot in the Air Force. How did you get that job and do you like it? Teacher says you are in Africa. Is it nice there? Spring has finally gotten here and Mama and Auntie Elsa are loving it. Spring is my favorite season. What is your favorite season? Do you have many friends in the Air Force? I haven't made any new friends since I moved here. Mama says that once I start baseball I'll have more friends than I know what to do with. I can only hope she's right._

_Thank you for reading my letter. Teacher thinks she may have a __barbecue for all the people our class is writing to when you come back from Africa. I hope you can come. _

_Sincerely, August Dale_

* * *

Several weeks later at the base in somewhere no one has ever heard of Captain Bjorgman was flying a crate of supplies from the base to the village. After delivering the supplies he and his co-pilot headed back to base. When they arrived, they were just in time for the mail call. Kristoff was headed back to his bunk when he heard a shocked laugh come from the corporal handing out the mail.

"Hey Cap! Captain Kristoff Bjorgman, you have a letter!" the little guy shouted at him.

"A letter for me?" Kristen thought. Who would send him a letter? His parents were gone, aside from his best friend Sven Olson, he had no one in the world. He walked up to the corporal and accepted the letter. The handwriting on the envelope was slanted and uneven in sizing. A child's handwriting. Kristoff knew what this was. Yet another "Write a Vet" program at some school. He was half tempted to just throw it away without opening it, until he saw the postmark. The letter was postmarked Ardendelle, California, his home, where his base was. He walked back to his barrack and sat down at his desk to read the first letter he's received in years.

After reading the letter, Kristoff dug out a legal pad and began to answer the questions of an eight year old boy.

_Dear August Dale, _

_Thank you so much for your kind letter. I haven't gotten a letter from anyone in years. As you know my name is Kristoff Bjorgman and I am captain in the Air Force. I fly helicopters that deliver food and medicines to remote places of the world. While I can't tell you where I am right now, what I am doing here is very important. I like being in the Air Force and I plan on being in the service until I am too old to do it anymore. My best friend Sven is my co-pilot and our company clerk Olaf is fun to pick on. He's nineteen and this is his first deployment since joining the service. _

_Don't worry too much about making friends. When the right ones come along, you'll know. My buddy Sven and I met in high school and we've been the best of friends ever since. Your mom is right about making friends in baseball. Don't give your mom too much grief about not being good at baseball. It takes time to develop your skills and find your rhythm. _

_I understand your feelings about your dad. My dad wasn't the greatest dad either but he did his best. That's probably where your dad is too. I'm glad you have your seasons. Spring is my favorite too. We don't have much of a season change around here. It's either wet and hot or dry and hot. Well, August, I have to go to a meeting but I really enjoyed your letter and if you want to, you can write to me all you want. _

_Your Air Force buddy, Cpt. Kristoff Bjorgman_

* * *

"Who have you been writing to, buddy?" Anna asked her son.

"Captain Kristoff Bjorgman," August said, setting down his pencil. "He's somewhere in Africa and he doesn't have anyone else to write too."

Anna slid the response letter towards her and glanced over the words. While weary about her eight year old son writing to a complete stranger, it was the first time August had been excited about anything since the divorce. Anna left her son in his room to enjoy writing to his friend.


	2. Anna's New Friend

**A/N: This is my first fan fic in years and I am very nervous to be back at it after years of original writings. While this story has a similar plot as the Hallmark film, there will be more intimate moments between Kristoff and Anna. In this chapter I will be introducing an OC who will become a friend to ****Anna and is the wife of Sven. Thanks for reading and like always I don't own Frozen, Meet My Mom or anything else related to the Frozen franchise. Please leave a review.**

**Curveballs **

Chapter 2: Anna's New Friend

"And thank you for choosing Oaken's Resort and Spa for your vacation needs," Anna said, hanging up the phone. It was her third week at the resort and she was half loving her job and half hating it. For the last ten years she had been home, taking care of her family. She was used to being a stay-at-home mom and having Hans take care of the finances and family income. Now she was on her own. And being on her own was never something Anna was very good at. When her and Elsa's parents were tragically taken from them when Anna was sixteen, Anna and Elsa became strangers to each other. Elsa, the eldest was away at school and resented having to come back home to take care of her sister. Anna, having found Hans, believed it to be true love and they were married shortly after Anna turned eighteen. The pair of sisters argued back and forth each taking their side to heart and not budging on anything. Anna wouldn't believe that Hans wasn't who he said he was and that Elsa was being overprotective and meddlesome. Angry words were spoken the night Anna left Arendelle and her sister. It wasn't until her son August was born that the two sisters reconciled themselves to be more understanding with the other.

Moving back to Arendelle was both a blessing and a curse. Many of the people Anna went to school with had never left Arendelle and became bitter and hateful. Anna, now a single mom with two small children was the perfect target for the spiteful and hurtful rumors to start. Anna hadn't had a lot of friends outside of her sister and didn't have anyone to turn to when the looks at the market got bad. Elsa, the first ever elected female mayor, was so busy with her work that Anna felt even more alone than she ever had.

The biggest blessing Anna received since moving back home was her old housekeeper/nanny Gerda. She had stayed on to help Elsa keep the house in order and refusing Anna's money to nanny for Astrid so Anna wouldn't have to pay for daycare. Unknown to both Anna and Gerda, Elsa increased the older lady's salary to compensate for the extra work she was doing.

Anna looked up at the clock with a smile. It was getting closer to three and she would be getting off work. Oaken, as he was called by everyone who worked at the resort was a family man and understood and valued his employees time with their families. He worked little league schedules, school breaks and even solider leave. Anna couldn't have asked for a better employer.

The drive to and from the resort wasn't bad, but long enough for Anna to be alone with her thoughts and feelings. The divorce had been so hard on her. Hans was her first love and she still believed that she somehow did something wrong. That she was the reason Hans strayed from her. The fiery redhead had been dulled to embers by the time the divorce was final. Even though Elsa had several young men in her office that would be perfect for her, Anna had absolutely no desire to dive back into a relationship. She was focused on her children and being the best mother to them that she could.

* * *

_Dear Captain Kris, _

_I got your letter today and boy was I glad to see something for me in the mail. I had Aunt Elsa print off a photo for you. My nanny Gerda took it for us when we first got to Aunt Elsa's home. Our house is nice but old. I can hear baby Astrid crying from her room at night. I don't mind having a sister but she does cry a lot. Do you have any siblings? Mama said that if Aunt Elsa agrees we might go to the shelter and get a dog. Kai, Aunt Elsa's deputy mayor, says that having a dog is good for a boy. Did you ever have a dog? _

_Mama said that you should come over to our house when you get back from Africa. She wants to make you dinner for being such a nice man to write back and forth with me. What is your favorite food? Mine's mac and cheese with chicken fingers. Astrid likes smashed peas. Mama and Aunt Elsa like grown up food like crab and seafood. It smells funny. Gerda cooks for us and I like her cooking. She lets me help her a lot. _

_Baseball tryouts are coming and I'm nervous. I really want to make the team but I can't throw very well. Mama says I'm a good catcher and I can hit. Not all the time but most of the time. Did you have a hard time with baseball? Mama says that we're going to work on the baseball stuff this weekend. Wish us luck. __Gerda's calling me for help with dinner. More later._

_Your friend, August_

* * *

Somewhere in Africa, Captain Kristoff Bjorgman was staring at the photo little August Dale had sent him. He instantly recognized the little boy, as he was the only boy in the photo. He had reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was standing next to a statuesque blonde, who according to the label was Elsa, the aunt. But Anna, the boy's mother was who he couldn't take his eyes off of. A short redhead with a blonde streak on the left. Big blue eyes and a haunting smile. Cradled in her arms was an adorable baby girl in a pink dress and pigtails. The little girl was a spitting image of her mother.

"Whatcha got there?" Sven, Kristoff's best friend and co-pilot asked, sneaking up on him.

"Just a photo of the family of that kid who's been writing to me," Kristoff answered, trying to act like he hadn't been staring at the photo for several minutes.

"She's pretty," Sven said, tapping Anna's image. "Is that the kid's mom?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to go introduce yourself when we get back next week?"

"Haven't really thought about it. I don't want to intrude in their lives."

"Dude, you have got to get back out there. Are you really going to let that bitch of an ex ruin the rest of your life?" Sven said, staring down his best friend.

"Don't call her that. Franny was a lot of things but she wasn't a bitch," Kristoff said, sticking the letter and photo into his duffle.

"Cheating on you and sending you divorce papers while you were overseas was a pretty bitchy move to me, man," Sven retorted. "She was your wife and I have to respect that. But really, you should look up that little boy and at least introduce yourself in person."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"Mama! Come on! We're going to be late!" August yelled from the living room. It was the first day of little league and August was nervous enough as it was and he didn't want to be late and make a bad impression on his coach. "Mama!"

"I have to get shoes on your sister and on me and I'll be down," Anna yelled back. "We won't be late. I promise."

August sighed and fell back into the couch. He wasn't ready for baseball but his mom signed him up anyway. What better way to learn then by doing, was her mantra. She came down the stairs, Astrid on her hip, dressed in jeans, a elbow length shirt and her hair in two French braids. Astrid was dressed in a similar fashion. Gerda came out of the kitchen with a picnic basket.

"Just some snacks, juice and water," she said, giving the basket to Anna. "Good luck my boy." The older woman gave August a tight hug. "You'll do great."

The Dale family loaded up the car and drove off to the park where the Nordics played.

"Mama, what if I'm not any good?" August asked, as they got closer to the park. "What if I don't make the team?"

"August, you'll be great. You just have to believe in yourself. Remember what Elsa said?"

"That when bad thoughts come into my head, I just need to let them go. They can only hurt me if I let them stay."

"So what do we say to these 'What Ifs'?"

"I am going to do my best and if my best isn't good enough I will try again."

"That's my boy."

The arrived at the park and there were dozens of other little boys getting out of cars and being trailed by anxious mother and proud fathers. Anna adjusted Astrid in her carrier and carried her head high as they waded into the sea of people who knew exactly who they were. Anna checked August in with his coach and took a seat on the bench.

"You look new," a lady sitting next to her said. "I'm Coral Olson, my daughter Krista is the only girl trying out for the Nordics this season."

"I thought the girls had their own team?" Anna said.

"Not since Madame Mayor Dale insisted that all public recreation teams must be co-ed," Coral said. "Krista and I really like Mayor Dale."

Anna smiled to herself. "I'm Anna and this little cutie is Astrid. My son August is also trying out for the Nordics."

"You look very familiar to me," Coral said.

"I'm Anna Dale. My sister is the mayor."

"Oh that's it!" Coral laughed. "You tell that sister of yours that she's doing a great job."

"I will."

The kids started out by running bases. August while small was quick and soon was in the front of the pack. The only girl Krista, was keeping good pace with him. The two moms sat together smiling as their kids were in the front.

"Isn't odd to be the only moms here?" Coral asked Anna. Looking around them there were plenty of dads with their arms crossed, stern looks on their faces and shouts for their boys to pick up the pace.

"Wow, we are the only moms," Anna said, rocking the fussy Astrid. "Where's Krista's dad?"

"Somewhere in Africa," Coral said, digging out her water bottle. "Sven's a helicopter pilot stationed out of Fort McEntire. He and his best friend Kristoff have been in the service since they were eighteen and it doesn't look like they'll ever leave."

"Wait, Kristoff? Kristoff Bjorgman?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's the solider my August has been writing to for weeks."

"Very small planet we share, isn't it? Sven was telling me the other day when he called that Kris had been getting letters from a local kid. I figured it had to be Mrs. Stanley's class. She's a colonel's wife and does this sort of thing all the time."

The kids were lined up in pairs tossing the balls back and forth. August and Krista are paired together and while August is catching all of Krista's tosses, he was barely making it to her glove with his. Anna cringed as she watched the coach walk up and down the rows watching the kids. After the throwing drills, they moved on to batting and there August did better. He managed to hit three out of the five pitches he was given. Not a bad average, Anna thought. Once the practice was over August and Krista joined their moms for a snack.

"August this is Mrs. Olson and you've already met her daughter Krista," Anna said, giving the hot and sweaty boy a water bottle and a banana that Gerda had packed for him. "Mr. Olson is best friends with the solider-"

"Captain Kris is an Airman, Mama," August corrected.

"Excuse me, the _Airman_, you have been writing to."

"Really?" August's eyes lit up at the mention of Captain Kris. "He is so nice and answers all my letters."

"They're due back in a few days actually. We're having a barbecue when they get back. You guys should come. It would be a huge surprise for Kristoff. He doesn't have much family and we've been trying to get him to be more social when he's home."

"I'll give you my number so you can let me know when it is," Anna said, writing down her number on a scrap of paper from her purse. "I know August would love to meet Kristoff."

* * *

"Kris, you'll never believe who is playing little league with Krista," Sven said, coming into their tent.

"It could be any number of people, Sven," Kristoff answered from his bed.

"That kid August you've been writing to," Sven said, throwing a meal bar at him. "Coral's setting up a barbecue at the house and the kid and his mom are going to be there."

"Now don't you both start trying to set me up," Kristoff said. "I'm in no place to be set up with anyone."

Since his wife ran off with someone who was stateside more than Kristoff ever was, he was in no place to be dating or be in a relationship with anyone. When Kristoff loved someone, it was with everything he had. And when Franny walked away because she couldn't handle being a military wife, Kristoff locked up his heart and threw out the key. Lucky for him he had two best friends who found the key and were biding their time to get their buddy back in the saddle.

* * *

"So I made a new friend at the ballpark today," Anna told her sister when they had their nightly glass of wine together after the kids were asleep.

"Really? I didn't think many moms would be at little league," Elsa said, setting down the file she had been reading.

"Her name is Coral Olson and her husband is, get this, best friends with the airman August has been writing to," Anna said. "I couldn't believe it either."

"That's crazy. Maybe this is a sign that something really cool is coming."

"I don't know Elsa. It could be nothing too."

"Well that kind of thinking can just get out right now."

"Elsa-"

"No. You deserve so much more than you think you do. Right now, your concern is being the best mom to August and Astrid that you can be. And part of being the best mom you can be, is being a happy mom. Why do you think Mom was the kind of mom she was?"

"Because she and Dad had the happiest marriage ever," Anna answered. "They were a team. I thought Hans and I would be that kind of team. But he wasn't. And I don't even want to think about any other team except getting August on the Nordics."

"Sometimes things happen that we're not ready for happen anyway. You jut need to let go of the past and stop thinking about that good for nothing Hans. You are going to have that happy ending you have been searching for since Mom and Dad died."

"I hope you're right."


	3. Anna Meet Kristoff

**A/N: So to recap: August tries out for baseball; Anna meets Coral and Krista Olson, Sven's wife and daughter. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 3: Anna Meet Kristoff

Kristoff stared at the envelope in his hand. August Dale lived in Arendelle, five minutes outside the base and another ten miles into town. It wouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get from his barracks to the house. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the base and go meet the little boy in person. Instead he hit the gym, took a shower and came back to his room. He couldn't put it off much longer because Sven and Coral won't lie for him much longer to the Dales. He puts on his platoon insignia cap, grabbed his keys and left.

As he drove through Arendelle, Kristoff argued with himself that this was a bad idea. He wasn't good with people. He preferred his mechanics and solitary. If it wasn't for Sven and the girls, he wouldn't have anyone. His mom had passed just after he graduated from boot camp. She had paid for most of his flight lessons and ROTC so he could become an officer. Everything good in his life came from Bulda Bjorgson. He missed her everyday. The happiest day of his life thus far was nine years ago when Sven and Coral named their daughter after him and put him down as her guardian if anything was to happen to them.

Now he's got this little boy who he's gotten to know through letters, who has the same interests, the same homelife that he had. He can't turn his back on the boy. If he hadn't answered the letter in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess. He turned down the dirt road that led towards the mountains. The Dales lived in an isolated part of town, far enough to be out of the way and close enough that it wasn't a chore to go into town. His Jeep comes to a stop outside the house. He sits for a moment before getting out of the car. He walks up the door and rings the bell.

Anna inside putting away groceries for Gerda, waiting for Astrid to get up from her nap so they could go to the park and practice with August. The ringing bell startled Anna, as no one ever came to the house. The house was unlisted due to Elsa being the mayor. She looked up, hoping that Astrid would sleep through the bell. She went to the door and opened it.

"Oh, uh, hi," Anna said, shocked at the sight of the very large man on her doorstep. The hint of blonde hair peeking out from under his hat. "Can I help you?"

"Does August Dale live here?" Kristoff asked. "I'm Captain Kristoff Bjorgman, the airman he's been writing too." He paused his speech to get a good look at the beautiful woman in front of him. "You must be August's mom."

Brown eyes met blue and Anna's breath stilled for a moment. "Oh uh. Yeah. He's talked non-stop about you since he started writing to you. Please come in. I just know Auggie is going to freak out that you're here. We thought you were still in Africa."

"We just got back," Kristoff said, following Anna into the house.

"August! August can you come down here! There's someone here to see you!" Anna called through the house. "Auggie!"

Thundering down the stairs, August came running and suddenly froze at the sight of Kristoff. "It's you. It's really you!"

"Yeah buddy, it's really me," Kristoff said, kneeling down to August's level. "Remember in your last letter how you said you were having a bit of trouble with baseball. Well I love baseball and I was thinking, if it's all right with your mom," Kristof said, looking up at Anna, his dark brown eyes penetrating her blue ones. "I thought maybe we could go play for a bit."

"Mom can I? Please?" August asked, turning to his mom. "I need help and you can't."

"What? I try," Anna said, mock shock. "Let me get Astrid up and we can all go."

"But Mom!" August whines.

"No your mom's right," Kristoff said. "Besides, we need someone to field for us."

Anna, August and Astrid load up their car and drive off towards the park. Kristoff follows behind them. He was surprised at how quickly he had been entranced with Anna. She was even more beautiful in person than the photo he had. He shook hi head and focused on August and what he was going to help him with. Coral had told him last night that while the little boy was quick on his feet and could get under the ball no problem, he can't throw for beans. It would take all his mettle to keep his mind on baseball and not the curves he can see on Anna's body.

Once at the park, Kristoff pulled out his aged baseball gear, the same gear he used to teach Krista the game. He saw Anna and the kids rolling up to the ball field. August was running ahead of his mother as she was pushing the baby in the stroller. An image of them walking together flashed in his head and Kristoff had to shrug it out before it got out of hand.

"So, Auggie," Kristoff said when they reached him. "I was thinking we could work on your throw."

Anna spread out a blanket and sat down with Astrid to watch the boys play. The baby crawled around on the blanket and Anna shielded her eyes, keeping watch on the boys. Kristoff and August were standing a good distance from each other.

"Alright buddy," Kristoff said, crouching down to August's level. "The key to throwing is getting your weight behind the ball."

"But I don't have much weight," August said.

"That's okay. You know when I was a kid, I wasn't much good at throwing. But I could catch," Kristoff said. "Krista, my niece, says you have a good eye for catching. Yo, Anna!"

Anna jumped at the sound of her name coming from Kristoff. "Yeah?"

"Do you know if they've picked a catcher for the team? Coral hadn't said."

"I think they're going to at the next practice."

"Okay so here's what we're going to do..."

For the next two hours Kristoff and August ran bases, threw balls, hit balls across the field and caught balls. Anna, convinced that August was in good hands, took Astrid to the playground. She couldn't get over how good looking Captain Bjorgman turned out to be. She didn't expect him to be this big, muscular guy. She half expected Captain Bjorgman to be this pudgy, past his prime guy that was just biding his time till retirement. Anna, while watching Kristoff with her son at bat, wrapping his strong arms around him, she imagined trading places with August. _Ugh, get it together Anna. He's here for Auggie not to be with you. You're not that lucky. _

"Guys, I hate to break up the party, but we have to meet Elsa in town for dinner," Anna says, packing up Astrid and the blanket. "You know how Madame Mayor gets when someone's late."

"Can Captain Kris come too, Mom?" August asked, not wanting his time with the man to end. He had been so starved for a positive male role model that he was just sucking up the attention. "Please? Aunt Elsa won't mind."

"You know what, bud," Kristoff said, taking the heat off of Anna. "I actually am going to have dinner with the Olsons tonight. Maybe another time, okay."

August sighed sadly and kicked at the dirt. "It's okay."

"How about I come to your next practice? I'm sure Krista wouldn't mind sharing her batting coach with you," Kristoff said.

"I'd like that," August said. The pair did a secret boys only handshake and Anna couldn't help but smile at. It was the happiest she'd seen her son in months. A smile was on his face that she hoped would be there for a long time.

"I'd best be going," Kristoff said, offering his hand to Anna. "I hope to see you again soon."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Sven asked his best friend when he came back to the house after his time with Anna and the kids. "You didn't accept the offer to have dinner?"

"I panicked," Kristoff said, tossing the bottle cap into the can by the pool table. "I don't know what to do. I mean, Anna, is so beautiful."

* * *

"You mean to tell me, we could have been in the presence of a true dreamboat and you let him beg off?" Elsa scolded, when Anna recreated the day for her sister over their nightly wine. "What is wrong with you?"

"You should have seen it, Elsa," Anna said, setting her glass down. "I didn't even exist to Captain Bjorgman unless it was a question that August couldn't answer. He was there only for Auggie. He was so patient and gentle with him."

"Then what's stopping you? He clearly already adores your son and face it, not many guys would be cool with dating a woman with kids. He may just be the pick of the litter."

"But Elsa, I'm not looking for that with anyone. I'm not even in the same zip code as ready to start dating again. My focus needs to be on my kids and what's best for them."

* * *

"You are going to see them again, right?" Sven asked, aiming with the pool cue.

"I told August that I would come to their next practice. Krista won't mind sharing me, will she?"

"I highly doubt you're going to register on her radar now that I'm home. And it's not like you can vanish from their lives. Coral would never let you hear the end of it."

"Great."

* * *

"So when am I going to get to meet this person?" Elsa asked.

"He's going to be at the next practice."

"Then I can judge for myself if he's good enough to be around my nephew."

"Just don't go scaring him off."

"I make no promises."

Later in the evening, Anna laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Kristoff and the day they had. Everything about him had her smiling. His smile, the way he spoke to August, the width of his arms and what they would feel like wrapped around her. She shook the thought out of her head and prepared to work in a defense so she wouldn't think of him that way.

* * *

Kristoff couldn't sleep. For a man who could pass out five minutes after hitting his pillow, not being able to sleep was infuriating. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Anna and her red hair blowing in the breeze. He thought about her in ways that he hadn't thought about anyone since Franny had walked away. Anna. Anna could be his second chance and he couldn't have that. He couldn't be in their lives only part time. His job would take him from them sooner than he would like and he didn't know if he could handle it again.


	4. Getting to Know You, Getting to Like You

**A/N: So to recap: August meets Kristoff in person. Anna and Kristoff meet and are instantly infatuated with the other. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You, Getting to Like You, Getting to Hope You Like Me

It was the last day of practice before the final roster would be set for the Nordics little league team. Krista Olson was at the top of the list for pitcher. She had the best arm of the bunch and it looked like August Dale would likely be the new catcher, thanks in part to the coaching from Captain Kristoff Bjorgman. Anna, Astrid, Elsa, Coral, Sven and Kristoff were in the stands for the last practice. Anna sat on one end of the bench and Kristoff on the other. Coral and Sven had other ideas and moved around so Anna and Kristoff were next to each other. Without the three buffers between them, Anna and Kristoff took the time to get to know the other.

"How long have you been in the Air Force?" Anna asked, bouncing Astrid on her knee.

"I joined the Air Force ROTC in high school and have been in the service since," Kristoff answered, watching August and Krista on the field. August was at bat. Kristoff motioned for the boy to adjust his stance like he had taught him days before. "Keep that back elbow up, Auggie! Anyway, it's all I wanted to do. Be in the Air Force and fly helicopters. What about you, what do you do?"

"I just started my first job ever, at Oaken's Resort. I work at the front desk, checking in guests and taking reservations," Anna answered.

"This is your first job?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. I know it's kinda pathetic that a twenty-eight year old woman has her first job but with Hans, August's father; I spent my time taking care of the house and the kids."

"How long have you been divorced? Nice pitch Krista!"

"About a year now," Anna answered, clapping along with the other parents and spectators. "Have you ever been married?"

"I was. Franny, Francesca. She was the kind of woman who wanted the prestige of being a captain's wife but didn't like what that entailed. I couldn't seem to be able to take care of her while I was overseas. So she found someone who could be there all the time. We were great when I was home but she didn't like the moving and me being away."

"She was also a colossal pain in the ass and raging bitch most of the time," Sven said. Coral whacked him on the back of the head and Kristoff just shook his head at his friend.

"Sven was never a fan of Franny," Kristoff said. "But she's been gone, shoot, five years now."

"Did you have any children?" Anna asked, passing Astrid down to Elsa who was listening not to be nosy but to keep tabs on her sister.

"No," Kristoff said. "She didn't want any. Not with me anyway."

"Oh." Anna was quiet for a moment, her gaze going back to the little kids running around the field.

"So I was thinking that we should all have dinner at the house when we get done here," Elsa said, changing the subject. "It would be a great way to have grown-up time and let the kids jump around on the trampoline in the backyard."

"Oh we'd love to Madame Mayor but Krista has a birthday sleepover to get to," Coral said. "But I'm sure Kristoff would enjoy a meal not prepared by the base cafeteria."

_Damn it Coral. I should have known she'd attempt a Cupid maneuver. _"How about I take you guys out for dinner? That way no one has to do dishes."

"I like the sound of that," Elsa said. "Where are you thinking?"

_Something dark and intimate for just Anna and I. _"That diner on the corner of Stone and Decatur? They have the best milkshakes."

"We used to go there all the time as kids," Elsa said, elbowing her sister. "The caramel shakes were your favorite, Anna."

_That's also where Hans asked me to marry him shortly after graduation. _"I'm sure Auggie will love it," Anna said.

They bid the Olsons goodbye before climbing into their respective cars. Anna's hands were shaking so badly she could barely get Astrid buckled into her seat. She didn't want to go to that particular diner, not when she was trying to rid Hans from her mind and heart. It's been ten years since then but she's sure there's still that wall of photos by the back corner booth and there would be dozens of her and him. She doesn't want to be reminded of it. But for the sake of her son and the bond forming between him and the captain.

"What has you so jittery, Anna?" Elsa asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"This was our place. We used to come here all the time," Anna said.

"Why the hell didn't you say something, Anna? I never would have agreed if that was the case."

"It's fine. Besides being here is for August, not me. I'm not ready for anything more."

"Keep telling yourself that, Anna. You have it bad for the captain."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"I want a milkshake," August said from his seat.

"All in favor of milkshakes?" Elsa asked.

Her and August's hand went up in a flash. By imitation Astrid raised her hand as well, leaving Anna out numbered. "Fine, he's probably already waiting for us."

The Dale family exited their car and entered the diner and saw Kristoff sitting in the back corner booth. He smiled as they came towards him. He stood up and let August slide into the corner on his side of the table. Anna, Elsa and Astrid sat on the other side. The waitress came up to the table and offered a high chair for the baby, to which Anna gladly accepted. August turned in his seat and looked back at the photo wall behind him.

"Look, Mama! It's you!" he said, pulling down a photo of a much younger Anna. "And Auntie Elsa too!"

Anna and Elsa took the photo from the little boy and examined it. "Who are those people with you?"

"That's Grandma Inga and Grandpa August," Elsa said, her breath catching. The girls were about ten and six in the photo. "Put it back, Auggie, please."

Instinctively, Kristoff reached across the table and took Anna's hand, running his thumbs over her knuckles. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about the wall."

"It's okay," Anna said, giving his hand a squeeze. "You didn't know."

The sadness is evident as they look over their menus. "Mama, can I have a grilled cheese and a milkshake?" August asked.

"That's fine buddy," Anna said. "We'll see if they have barbecue sauce for you to dip it in."

"You dip your grilled cheese in barbecue sauce too?" Kristoff asked, jokingly. "I do too."

"Really?" August asked, his eyes lighting up. He hadn't met anyone else besides his mother who did that.

"Only way to eat a grilled cheese."

The group ordered their dinners; two plates of grilled cheese and fries with a chocolate shake, a cobb salad for Elsa and pancakes and sausage for Anna and Astrid. They ate in a comfortable silence, August and Kristoff elbowing each other as they try to dip their sandwiches and fries in the sauce. Like all their interactions, Anna could see that Kristoff was there to make her son happy. And that made Anna smile.

"Next weekend is Guest Day at the base," Kristoff said. "I want you guys to come as my guests."

"I have a budget planning meeting, a lunch with the editor of the paper and several other mayoral duties," Elsa said, making sure she was covered to get Anna to go.

"Will you teach me to fly your helicopter?" August asked, excitedly.

"You have to be two feet taller, but I can let you sit in the cockpit and start her up," Kristoff said, ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

"So they're coming to Guest Day?" Sven asked, during their nightly beer and billiards.

"Yep. You know Sven, it's the first time since Franny left that I feel happy about something," Kristoff said, surveying the table for the best shot. "It's not just the mom that I care about. It's that boy. He's so starved for positive male interaction that it's all I can do to be there for him."

"Well as your best friend and co-pilot, I am so happy that you're happy. I know Coral and Krista are excited that you're getting out there. Coral's afraid if you don't find someone soon, you're going to end up living in our basement when you retire."

* * *

"You and the captain seemed to be enjoying yourself today," Elsa said. "What were you talking about?"

"The usual getting to know you questions," Anna said, turning down the baby monitor. "His ex was a real piece of work, that's for sure. She and Hans would get along great."

"If this thing, whatever it is that you've got going, is going to work out, you need to stop thinking about Hans. That prick is out of our lives and I hope against all hope that he stays that way. But you need to open yourself up to the idea that maybe this Captain Bjorgman is somehow your second chance. Anna, I'm never getting married or doing the whole family thing. I am perfectly happy by myself. You are not. You have never been good at being alone. You need someone who compliments you and is going to be there for you no matter what."

* * *

"You deserve this second chance, buddy," Sven said, taking his shot. "Frank wasn't for you and I think you knew that from the start. But Anna, man, I haven't seen you look at a girl the way you look at Anna. She could tell you anything and you'd be just fine with it."

"Here's what you don't get Sven," Kristoff said. "Anna is a year post divorce. I can't be the first guy she's been with after something like that. It wouldn't be fair to her or the kids."

"You're already putting them above yourself, something you're very good at doing. Hell, you traded your leave for me when Coral was pregnant. You go above and beyond for the people you care about. And that now includes Anna Dale and her two kids."

* * *

That night before Anna fell asleep, she checked her phone. Kristoff has sent her a photo he had taken of her and August in his baseball gear. The message attached said, "You seemed like you needed something to smile about."

Yep. Anna was gone. Lost completely to the captain.


	5. Disappointment to Joy

**A/N: So to recap: Anna and Co have dinner with Kristoff. Kristoff and Anna discuss their pasts. Kristoff invites Anna and Co to the base for Guest Day. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 5: Disappointment to Joy

The phone rang on Monday before their weekend with Kristoff at the base. Elsa was the first to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Elsa, it's Hans," the dreaded ex-husband and father said. "Is August home?"

"Hold on just a second," Elsa said, almost hanging up on him. "Auggie! It's your father on the phone."

Despite his protests, August really does love his dad. He came thundering down the stairs and took the phone from his aunt. A grin was on his face bigger than Elsa had seen when he was playing baseball with the Captain.

"Hi Dad!" August said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey buddy," Hans replied. "So I've got some news for you. I'm going to be in your area this weekend for work and thought you might like to hang out with me for the day?"

August's face fell. This weekend was when he was going to the base with Captain Kris, as he's taken to calling him. "Does it have to be this weekend?" August asked.

"It's the only time I have to spare," Hans said.

"Can I call you back after I ask Mom?"

"Sure buddy. If I don't answer, just leave me a message. I gotta go. Call me later."

August hung up the phone sadly. With Hans it was never "I'll call you later" it was always "Call me later." With Hans it was always about never inconveniencing him.

"Who was on the phone, Auggie?" Anna asked, coming down from putting Astrid down for her nap.

"Dad's going to be in town this weekend and wants me to come see him," August said, trying to sound excited.

"Auggie, if you don't want to go see your dad you don't have to," Anna said. "I know you want to go to Guest Day with the Captain."

"But Dad called me," August said. "He's never done that before."

"That is true. It's up to you August. Do you want to go see your dad or do you want to go to the base with the Captain?"

August frowned. He was used to his mother making the choices. He sat down on the couch and thought it over. "I get to see Captain Kris all the time. Dad called me and he's never done that before. I want to see Dad."

"Okay. You can call him back," Anna said.

And as usual all August got was his father's voicemail. "Hey Dad. It's me. Mom said I can come see you. She wants you to call her with the details. See you on Saturday."

Anna was telling August what to say from a distance so Hans couldn't hear. After dinner Anna had to make the hard call to Kristoff to tell him they wouldn't be coming to the base on Saturday.

"Hey Anna," Kristoff said, his face lighting up with a smile. "What's up?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Hans called. He wants Auggie to come see him and it has to be this weekend. We're not going to be able to come on Saturday."

"Oh. Well it is his dad," said Kristoff, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. "You and Astrid could still come."

"And have Auggie hate us for weeks? It'll be better if we just try again another time."

"There'll be other guest days. Besides it's not like I'm not going to see you guys this week anyway. It's still it's okay that August comes to the park with Krista and I to work on his throw?"

"Wednesday at four, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'll see you then." Kristoff hung up without saying goodbye.

"Why do you look like someone just took the last bear claw?" Sven asked, having watched his friend through the whole phone call.

"Commander Jackwad McAsshole just bogarted my weekend," Kristoff said.

"Who?"

"Anna's ex. He called up and wants August to spend the weekend with him."

"And this is a bad thing how?"

"The guy has never once wanted much to do with his son before. Why now?"

"Maybe he's had a change of heart."

"Highly unlikely."

* * *

Krista and Kristoff took great lengths to not talk about what was going to be happening at the base that coming weekend with August. They didn't want him to feel left out. August was more excited about his dad coming and was very distracted during his time with Kristoff. And for a kid who can hit six of the ten pitches he's thrown is a big deal.

"Auggie, is everything okay?" Kristoff asked. "You know, ninety percent of baseball is the mental game. If you're having an off day or if the pitcher gives you the stank eye or you're in a rival stadium and you're getting booed off the plate, you have to put it in the back of your mind and focus on the game. Are you worried about seeing your dad?"

The little boy nods. "It's been so long since I've seen him. What if it goes bad?"

"August, he's your dad. If it goes bad, that's on him, not you."

He gathers the little boy in his big arms, hugging him tightly. _If I was your dad kid, you'd never have to worry about shit like this._ "Come on buddy. Let's go get some ice cream."

Krista, August and Kristoff load up his truck and head for the nearest Dairy Queen. Kristoff lets August get the biggest cone he can handle and watches as he eats it, getting more of it on his face and shirt than he eats. "Oh, your mom is gonna kill me."

"ICE CREAM? HE FED YOU ICE CREAM FOR DINNER?!" Anna exclaimed when August got home later.

* * *

Saturday morning August was the first one up. He took a bath without complaint, ate all his breakfast that Gerda made for him, packed his backpack with stuff to show his dad while they were out. Anna wanted to wait with August until Hans arrived but she was called into an emergency meeting at the resort. She took the baby and left August with Elsa.

Three hours after Hans was supposed to be there, the phone rang. Elsa didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. She didn't even have to answer the phone to know what Commander Jerkwad McAsshole (Sven told Coral, who texted it to Anna, who told Elsa) was going to say.

"Dale residence," Gerda said, picking up the phone. "August, it's your dad."

August ran inside from his spot on the porch steps where Elsa had watched him helplessly for the last hour. "Hey Dad! Are you on your way?"

"I hate to do this bud, but my meetings are running late. I'm not going to be able to come out to Arendelle today like we planned," Hans said. Elsa listened from an extension and could hear the giggling and conversation in the background. Her bullshit-o-meter was going off like crazy. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah sure," August said, trying not to cry. "Maybe next time."

"I am sorry, August."

_Sure you are. _Elsa was ready to start yelling to Hans for breaking his son's heart, AGAIN, but refrained. August hung up the phone, threw it into the couch and ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door to his room. Elsa left him be to cry, scream or do whatever it was that August did when Hans messed up.

Anna returned about thirty minutes later. Elsa met her at the porch. "So guess what happened."

"You're kidding. Why am I not surprised? Where's August?"

"In his room."

Anna hands the baby to her sister and goes into the house and up the stairs to talk to her son. "Auggie? Baby, are you okay?"

"Dad's a jerk," August said, staring at the ceiling.

"While I don't disagree, you shouldn't think that way about your dad. He is your dad."

"Dad makes promises he can't keep. I wish Captain Kris was my dad."

Anna was quiet for a moment. "Well, I can't help who your dad is, August, but I can help turn that smile upside down. We can go to Kris's guest day now."

"But we already told him that we couldn't make it."

"So I'll call him. I bet there's still time to do everything he wanted to do."

August's frown turned around and he hugged his mother tight. In a matter of minutes the Dales were in the car headed to Fort McEntire to see Kristoff on his turf. Anna called him from the gate. He had been lying on his bed in his apartment on base sulking. Even Sven couldn't get him to come out and have a burger and fries with the family. He wasn't even going to pick up the phone when it rang. But Anna's smiling face appeared on the screen and he lunged for the phone.

"Anna? What's up?" he asked, hastily diving into his closet to get into his fatigues.

"The guys at the gate won't let me in without a pass or an escort," Anna said.

"Do you see the brick building with the white fence to the left of the guard station?" Kristoff said, falling backwards putting on his boots.

"Yeah. Is everything all right?" Anna asked, hearing the crash in the background.

"Just dropped my boots," Kristoff said. "Go park over by the building and I'll get it covered. Go inside and talk to Marnie. She'll get you covered."

Kristoff hung up the phone and threw his jacket on. He tapped out the number to the visitor's center and hoped the right person was at the desk. "Marnie? Hey it's Captain Kristoff Bjorgman from the 8036rd. Hey could you do me a huge favor? My girlfriend-" the girl on the other side of the phone sheriked loudly enough that Kristoff had to pull the phone from his ear to keep from going deaf. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But hey she's having a hard time getting on base. Could you draw up some quick passes for me? I'll owe you one."

Marnie, the young wife of his company's clerk Olaf, would do anything to help Kristoff as Kristoff helped Olaf get his job and promotion. She grabbed the papers she needed just as Anna and the kids walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" Marnie asked.

"Yes. Captain Kristoff Bjorgman told me to speak to a Marnie about some visitor passes."

"I'm Marnie. Come over here and we'll get you figured out."

Kristoff caught a Jeep headed to the gate and slid into the visitor center. Adjusting his hat and jacket he came around the corner to see his three favorite people, aside from the other three favorite people.

"Captain Kris!" August shouted, running over to him.

"Marnie, they're with me," Kristoff said. "You can put that on their paperwork that they are continuous guests of me and are allowed on base."

Marnie nodded and wrote down Kristoff's name and rank on the sponsorship paperwork. Kristoff wrote down his serial number and signed all the pages. "Come on," Kristoff said. "Let's go see the base."

The four of them walked out the door and back to Anna's car. Anna let Kristoff drive as she had no idea where she was going. While he was driving Kristoff pointed out the different buildings to August.

"That's the helicopter hanger," Kristoff said. "Mine is housed in there when we're on base."

"What do you do when you're not running missions?" August asked.

"I also teach helicopter mechanics and I maintain the bird Sven and I use. We have to run daily checks of all the equipment that we use while overseas," Kristoff said. "I have other official duties I have to do as an officer but that's boring paperwork. What I really like is flying."

"How did you become an officer?" Anna asked.

"ROTC, college, and flight school," Kristoff answered. "It wasn't easy but I'd do it again."

Kristoff parks Anna's car outside his barracks, next to his Jeep. "We'll keep your car here. No one will bother it since it's parked in Officer's quarters."

They get out of the car and Kristoff helps Anna get the kids out of the car. Anna puts the baby in her carrier and Kristoff hoists up August onto his shoulders. "So how about we hit the hangers and see all the planes and helicopters."

"Can I go for a ride in one?" August asked.

"Oh don't think that's a good idea," Anna said.

"Don't worry about it, Anna," Kristoff said. "I think I might be able to take you around in a tank."

"Oh that's even better," Anna laughed.

In a shaded park in the center of the base there were dozens of people milling about. The Olson's waved to them as they got closer. Coral greeted Anna with a hug, thankful that they had managed to make it.

"You know Anna," Coral said, pulling her aside after the boys and Krista had taken off to look at things that explode. "I have known Sven and Kristoff for a long time and this is the happiest he's been in years. I am very thankful that August was given his name to write too."

"You know what, Coral," Anna said, adjusting the baby. "I am too."

Anna and Coral took a seat on Coral's blanket to let Astrid out and crawl around. Coral brought her a tea and the pair watched as the other kids ran around the playground near by.

"Has Kristoff told you much about his family?" Coral asked.

"Not really. He's not a big sharer," Anna said. "I know he's on his own. Doesn't have any family except you and Sven."

"His parents died when he was ten. He bounced around a few foster homes before finally had enough and got emancipated. He lived with Sven and his family until graduation. All he knows is the Air Force. But he is also the most caring guy you could ever meet. You know that."

"I do. He's great. But Coral, I'm not looking to be with anyone right now. I need to figure out what I want to do and be before I get with anyone again. I have to think of my kids and what's best for them."

Coral was quiet for a minute. "They broke the mold when Kristoff Bjorgman was created. And I'm not saying that because he's one of my best friends. Talk to anyone in his squad. Their little clerk Olaf? He made sure he was able to get home in time to see his son be born. He's moved his own leaves around so Sven could come home. Once you're in Kris's life, you're there forever."

"I'm starting to see that."

* * *

A local bad started up as the sun was going down. Krista and August were playing on the playground while the grown-ups were talking. Astrid was sound asleep on Kristoff's shoulder and he wasn't about to move her. Anna's eyes were getting droopy as the heat of the day had gotten to her. Coral stood up and held her hand out to her husband.

"Dance with me Captain Olson," she said.

"As you wish."

Kristoff looked over at Anna. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Her earlier conversation with Coral goes right out the window and she stands up and holds out her hands to him. "Yeah. I do."

He adjusted Astrid on his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around her tiny waist. He held her close, the top of her head not even clearing the center of his chest.

_Dancing with my girls. _Kristoff smiled as he danced with Anna and Astrid in his arms. August ran by with a group of kids he had made friends with and stopped when he saw his mom dancing with Kristoff. He had a smile on his face and when called by his friends he was off again.

Anna could hear Kristoff's heart pounding in his chest. She liked the way his arm felt wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and she saw the look on his face. Astrid was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her little hands gripping the collar of his looked so happy to be there. And Anna was too.

* * *

Kristoff offered to let Anna and the kids stay the night once it got dark. But Anna needed to get home. She was out of clean diapers for Astrid and none of them had clean clothes. Kristoff offered to run down to the PX and get them the things they needed but Anna, not trusting herself to stay the night with Kristoff said they should be getting home and to bed. Anna took the kids down to the car and got them settled in.

"I want to see you," Kristoff said, softly to Anna, tucking a lock of her hair out of her face. "Just you. I want to take you to dinner and treat you better than Hans ever did."

**Yes, I am evil. Trust me it's going to be great. **


	6. The First Date in a Long, Long Time

**A/N: So to recap: "I want to see you," Kristoff said, softly to Anna, tucking a lock of her hair out of her face. "Just you. I want to take you to dinner and treat you better than Hans ever did." I know I do it every chapter but I like doing the same conversation between Anna/Elsa and Kristoff/Sven. Makes for such a fun read. Anyway, review away.**

**Curveballs **

Chapter 6: The First Date in a Long, Long Time

"He said what!?" Elsa exclaimed, staring at her sister over a morning cup of coffee.

"I want to see you. Just you. I want to take you to dinner and treat you better than Hans ever did," Anna said, for the fifteenth time since she got home the night before.

"And you said, 'Thank you'? What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know I panicked. It was stupid. He probably thinks I'm a crazy person."

"I highly doubt that. But seriously, you said thank you?"

* * *

"She said what?" Sven asked, much calmer than Elsa.

"Thank you," Kristoff said. They rounded a corner on their morning run. "I pour my heart out and she says thank you."

"You sure know how to pick your girls," Sven laughed.

"Don't lump Anna in with Franny," Kristoff said. "They are nothing alike."

"Sorry. She really said 'Thank you'?"

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked, opening the door for August to go out and play.

"I have to call him, that's for sure. But I don't even know what to say to him. I have never been very good at this kind of stuff."

"Well, if you want to go over and talk to him face to face, I'll watch the kids," Elsa said. "You can't leave this hanging out there."

"After lunch."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Sven asked when they stopped to cool down.

"I don't know. I put myself out there and she froze. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Well, I'd say the ball is in her court. Let her come to you."

Kristoff looked toward the gate. Marnie made sure that Anna and the kids have full access to the base if they want to come see him. As their sponsor and with his good standing, there shouldn't be any issues.

"I guess that's the way to go."

* * *

After lunch Anna took a shower, did her hair and makeup and put on a nice floral dress. It was the dressiest she'd been since meeting Kristoff. Usually she wore jeans and fitted shirts when she was with him. She felt overdressed and started to reach for something comfortable when Elsa stuck her head in the room.

"Don't you dare change," she said. "You look great."

"You don't mind watching August and Astrid for a little while," Anna asked. She was so used to putting her babies first it felt so strange for her to be doing something for herself.

"Will you get going?" Elsa pushed her sister out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. "Just get in the car and drive to the base. Don't stop, don't detour."

Anna got in the car and sat for a moment before turning the key and taking off. It's a good fifteen to twenty minute drive to Fort McEntire on a normal day. But that day Anna hit every single light. It gave her time to think about what she was going to say to Kristoff when she got there. She pulled up to the gate and gave her pass. She drove onto the base and wound her way to the officer's barracks. Kristoff's Jeep was parked in the same place it was the day before and she pulled into the visitor's spot. She turned off the car and took a deep breath before she got out. Once out of the car she took another deep breath before walking towards his apartment. She knocked on the door and waited.

Kristoff opened the door wearing nothing more than his sweats and a tight, white tank top. "Anna. What-what are you doing here?" he asked, gesturing for her to come inside. "Is everything all right?"

"I've never been the kind of girl that knew what to do when in a relationship," Anna said quickly. "I mean, I'm awkward and never know what to say. I don't know what I want, who I want to be, who I want to be with."

Kristoff stood in front of Anna, watching her as she spoke. He took her hands in his and gave a half-smile. "Anna. We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it, okay." He catches her chin with the crook of his large fingers. He pressed his lips to hers and she gasped softly. She wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kristoff easily swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style towards his bedroom.

"Wait, Kris," Anna said, pulling back. "Wait."

Kristoff could feel her trembling in his arms. He cradled her like a child in his arms. "Anna. How I want to love you. Let me." He touched his forehead to her and smiled. "You deserve so much more than what you've been given."

"Kristoff," Anna sighed, kissing his cheek. "Please, just wait. Take me to dinner. Be better."

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said, setting her back down. "Got a little carried away there."

"I didn't mind," Anna said, looking down. "It's been a long time since I've been kissed that way."

"Let me get out of these old rags and I'll take you on a proper date," Kristoff said, kissing her again.

He goes into his room and quickly changes into his nicest jeans and a plum button down shirt. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair in a vain attempt to contain it. While he was changing Anna was snooping at the photos hung up around his apartment. They were mostly of Sven, Coarl and Krista. The four of them posed in front of several bases across the country. The four of them In front of the Eifel Tower in Pairs. Trafalger Square. Tahj Mahal. Places Anna's only ever dreamed about going. Hans was never one to travel and said that there was no need to go to other places when everything they could ever want is right there.

"You ready?" Kristoff asked, coming up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You've been so many places," she said. "I'm jealous."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go. You and the kids."

They walk together out of the apartment and down to Kristoff's Jeep. He opens the door for Anna and waits to close it until she's inside and comfortable. He let her choose the radio station and they drive out of the base and towards town. Not used to going to places that isn't family friendly, Kristoff and Anna have to think of a grown-up place to have a late lunch/early dinner. They pull into an Indian restaurant that Kristoff swears is as close to eating in India as you can get in Central California.

"I've never had Indian food before," Anna said. "He wasn't very adventurous when it came to anything."

"Well then how about I order for both of us and we'll share?" Kristoff said, holding open the door for her. "Trust me."

"I do," Anna said.

They were seated and Kristoff pulled out her chair, and helped her adjust it before sitting down himself. Anna opened the menu out of habit and her eyes instantly went looking for the children's menu. She remembered where she was and that she didn't need to even look at the menu. The server came up to the table and they each got something to drink. A tall beer for Kristoff, a soda for Anna. He reached over the table and took her hand.

"Relax," he whispered. "It's just me."

"I haven been on a date in ten years, this is all so new for me. When did you start dating after Franny left?"

"Today," Kristoff said, squeezing her hand. "Thank you for making it so easy." Their server came back with their drinks and Kristoff began listing off food items that Anna had never heard of. Kristoff smiled and assured her that everything was the best and she would love it. Kristoff went simple for Anna, a bowl of chicken curry while he got tikka masala with several side items that he got every visit.

"There's something I need to ask you before anything else happens," Anna said, once they were alone again.

"What is it, Anna?"

"What happens when you have to leave again? Do we break up? Do we stay together? What about August? You have been such a wonderful addition to his life, I don't want him to lose that."

"He won't. My relationship with August is so very different than what I want to have with you. No matter what happens, Auggie's my bud and that's what he'll stay."

"What about me?"

"Deployment, if it happens is months away," Kristoff said. "Anna, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Their meal came some time later and Anna's sinuses were opened by the heavily spiced food. "You promise this isn't too spicy?"

"If it is, I'll eat it and I'll get you something else," Kristoff said. That was different. Hans would have made her eat it anyway. He didn't like wasting money or his own time. Which is why Anna never branched out when they would eat out. She dipped her fork into the rice and chicken, scooping up a taste and put it to her mouth. The scent of the spices were intoxicating. Anna took a taste and sighed. It was the most tasty and delicious foodstuffs she had ever tried. About four bites later, the heat was starting to catch up to her.

"Oh and there's the after burn," she said coughing. "But it's so good."

"I'm glad you like it," Kristoff said, watching her on the long line of firsts he was planning to introduce to her.

With their meal paid for and digesting, Anna and Kristoff took a walk around the park that was next to the restaurant. Anna entwined her small hand in Kristoff's and sighed contentedly. For the first time in forever, Anna was happy. "Yesterday was nearly a disaster but you saved the day. No wonder August calls you a superhero."

"I'd do anything for that kid and you and Astrid."

* * *

Back on base, Anna was reluctant to leave. She didn't want to go back home and face Elsa and her questions. She just wanted to relax and feel at home with Kristoff. He made her feel so safe and protected. She wasn't ready to give it up just yet. The pair sat down on the couch in the open space of Kristoff's apartment. She curled into his side, his large frame forming a cocoon around her. The sat in a comfortable silence. The clock on the wall was reminding her that it was dinnertime at her house and she hadn't missed dinner with her children ever.

"I should get going," Anna said. "It's dinner and I haven't missed dinner with the kids ever."

"Okay," Kristoff said, yawning. "Five more minutes."

"No more minutes. I have to go. My kids come first."

"I know they do. I'll walk you out."

They stood up and Kristoff took her hand. They walked down to her car and he opened the door for her. "Auggie's game is at three on Tuesday, don't forget."

"It's already in my calendar. I won't miss it."

He leaned down and kissed her, deeply. "Please don't leave," he whispered.

"I have to. I'll be back."

He closed her car door and watched her drive off. It wouldn't take long before Sven would be calling him over for their nightly game of pool. He wouldn't tell him about his afternoon because he wanted to keep it to himself for a bit longer. He wanted to dwell on how Anna tasted, the way she felt in his arms. Tuesday was going to take forever to get there.

* * *

"You were gone a long time," Elsa said. "Care to share with the class?"

"Nothing to share," Anna said, with a shy smile. "We had Indian food and took a walk."

"A walk? Is that code for something?"

"It's code for we took a walk."

"Sure it is."

Anna walked up to her room to change out of the nicer clothes she was wearing. She thought back to the way Kristoff swept her off her feet. How safe she felt in his big arms. How she couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't stopped him. She kept a smile on her face for the rest of the evening and all through the next day. August and Elsa prodded her to get some sort of information out of Anna to no avail.


	7. Auggie's Home Run (Chapter Rated M)

**A/N: So to recap: Anna and Kristoff have their first date and almost go there. Don't worry they'll get there. Anyway this has been so much fun to write and I am glad so many are reading and favoriting it. Oh yeah, this one is a bit M towards the end of the chapter. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 7: Auggie's Home Run

Elsa was taking a rare afternoon off for August's game that afternoon. While it wasn't the first game of the season, it was the first time that August would be starting as catcher. The Dale household was in a frenzy. Gerda went overboard with making snacks for the team. While they wouldn't be the best team in the Arendelle Little League but they would be well fed. For August, he was so excited not only about the game but about Kristoff coming that he was bouncing off the walls. He was so hyper that he was driving his mother crazy that she pushed his cute baseball wearing self out the door. Despite her child driving her nuts, she couldn't be too annoyed with him, not when Kristoff was going to be there.

It had only been two days since their first date and almost having sex but somehow it seemed much longer. Sunday night he called her to tell her goodnight. He texted first thing in the morning. He called her every chance he got, even if it was only to leave a message. They texted all day, like a pair of teenagers. Anna even created a personal ringtone for when Kristoff called. It was clear to all outside parties that Anna and Kristoff were getting closer by the day.

* * *

An explosion echoed through the hanger. The place filled with smoke and the alarms sounded. Kristoff and Sven ran out of the hanger coughing.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen," Kristoff coughed. "What the hell happened?"

"The engine on the helicopter blew up in our faces," Sven said, wiping away the grime from his face. "I told you not to cut the red wire. You never, ever cut the red wire. Have you never seen an action movie?"

"Shut up. You're writing this one up. I wrote up the last one."

"Captains! You want to tell me what the hell just happened?" their surly commanding officer shouted over the chaos.

"Captain Olson will explain," Kristoff said.

"Captain Bjorgman is the ranking officer," Sven said.

"Knock it off, you characters. Get this cleaned up and written up. This is what the fourth engine you two have blown up?"

"The fifth," Kristoff said. "We won't do it again."

"Sure."

Kristoff looked at his watch. This setback would put him late to August's game and he couldn't have that. He looked at the mess in the hanger and knew he wasn't going to be able to get everything done before he had to leave.

"What's up?" Sven asked.

"Auggie's first game as catcher is in less than two hours. There's no time."

One of the enlisted men from their unit was walking past. "Klinger! You and your guys get this mess cleaned up!" Sven shouted. "Cap's got a date!"

"No shit? Well, this is taken care of then," Sargent Klinger laughed.

"I'm taking one for the team," Sven said, giving Kristoff a shove. "Tell Coral that I'll be there soon."

Kristoff took off towards a Jeep and had the private drive him back to his barracks. He showered, scrubbing away at the gas fumes and oil stains. He throws on a clean pair of jeans and a nice blue button down shirt. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbows. He looks at the clock and if he doesn't leave in the next ten minutes, he'll be late. The Traffic God must know he's running late and graciously allows all the lights to be synched to allow him to not have to stop at a single one. He pulls into the parking lot just as the Nordics are up to bat.

* * *

"He's just running late, Auggie," Anna said. "You know Captain Kris. He's never late."

"Nordics take the field!" the umpire shouts.

August's face fell as he turned to join his team on the field. He pulled on his catcher's mask and took his spot behind the plate. Krista on the mound, kicked the dirt and centered her feet for the first throw. She and August did a couple of practice throws until the umpire called for the batter. Anna was sitting on the end of the bleachers, keeping one eye on the game and another on the parking lot. With every car that wasn't Kris's, her smile becomes tighter and the anger rising. She couldn't believe that neither Kristoff or Sven was there yet. She couldn't take the disappointed look on Auggie's face. She'd seen it enough with Hans.

Three players went up first before August. The first made it to third, the second struck out, and the third was on second. August was nervous as he put on his helmet and picked up the bat. He looked down at the plate and centered his stance just like Kristoff had taught him. He looked up at the pitcher and waited for the throw. A swing and a miss!

""That's okay buddy!" Kristoff yelled, coming around the corner of the backstop. "Keep your eye on the ball. Watch for the right one."

His whole demeanor on at the plate changed. He had a grin on his face and he adjusted his stance even more. He grips his bat tight and watches the ball.

"Ball one!" the umpire shouted as the balls sails down low and to the left.

"Good eye, Auggie! You'll get the next one!"

The next pitch came straight down the middle and with a loud crack, August Dale made contact with the ball and it went sailing high. Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Coral and the whole team were on their feet yelling for August to run. He took off at a sprint, Kristoff yelling for the ball to keep going. It sailed over the back fence. Kristoff rounded the back stop and stood out of the way of the other runner as August came around third. Kristoff stood in the grass by home plate his arms open for the little boy. August lept into his arms and Kristoff whirled him in the air.

"I did it Dad! Did you see me, Dad? Did you see?" August exclaimed.

The word "Dad" didn't go unheard by Kristoff. He hid his smile as he put the boy down so he could be congratulated by his teammates.

"Perfect timing there, Captain," Anna said, when he sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"Was taking apart an engine and cut the wrong wire and it blew," Kristoff said, giving Anna a kiss on the cheek and wiggling the toes of Astrid. "No one was hurt. A little deaf but we're all fine. Sven took one for the team so I could get here."

"A last minute save but you're living up to the superhero image August has for you."

"He just called me 'Dad,'" Kristoff said. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that."

"If it bothers you, I'll talk to Auggie about it," Anna said, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind it. I like the way it sounds coming from him. Come over tonight?"

"I shouldn't. But I want to."

"I want you to," Kristoff said, taking her hand. "Gerda? Do I smell peanut butter cookies?"

"I made a tin just for you Captain Bjorgman," Gerda said, digging into her bag of goodies. "Auggie said they were your favorite."

Kristoff opened the cookie tin and took a good sniff. "I haven't had homemade cookies in years. Someone always eats them all before I can get any."

"Not my fault," Coral said, looking down the bench. "You know he doesn't understand sharing."

Auggie's three run homer was the only score of the game and the Nordics went home with a victory. While still early enough in the season, they were at the top of their league. The whole gang headed to Denny's for pancakes. Because apparently, that's what you have when you hit a game winning, three run homer. ANd not just any pancakes, though. They have to be chocolate chip pancakes with a mountain of whipped cream and sprinkles.

"That boy is going to be bouncing off the walls," Elsa whispered.

"Can that be your problem? Kris wants to have coffee at his place later tonight."

"Coffee? You know that's code for sex, right?"

"Are you so starved that you think that's all my relationship with Kristoff is?"

"No."

* * *

With her babies safe at home with Elsa, Anna laid with Kristoff on his couch, watching a stupid infomercial about a pressure cooker. Her head was in his lap, staring up at him. He was falling asleep, the stress of the day washing over him. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He stirred in his sleep as Anna sat up.

"Kristoff? Come on. Let's get you to bed. You're falling asleep."

"Ok Anna."

She took his hand and couldn't even budge his big frame. "Come on big guy. You've gotta help me out here."

Quicker than Anna got the sentence out, she was in Kristoff's arms. Anna doesn't protest as he kissed her deeply. He carried her small body to his room, laying her gently on his bed. Anna swallowed hard, gasping as she fell into the softness of his bed. He knelt over her, his hands traveling up the length of her body before stopping at the hem of her dress.

"If you tell me to stop, I will, Anna. You don't have to worry about that," Kristoff whispered. "I won't ever hurt you."

"I trust you, Kristoff," Anna answered. "I want this."

His hands pushed up the skirt, his hands finding her panties and he slowly pulled them down and off. "Roll over for me." Anna obeyed silently, rolling over, resting her head on her arm. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she felt Kristoff's rough, callused hands ran over her body. She heard the zipper pull and the coolness of the room reach her back. He pulled her arms out of her dress and began to pull it down over her hips and tossed it gently to the floor. He removed his own shirt and kissed her shoulders. He pushed away her bra straps and unhooks it with ease as he travels down her fully naked body. He gently rolled her over and hovered over her for a moment. He couldn't believe she was there and letting him undress her. He never thought this would happen for him again. He kissed her hard, his hand going into her hair.

Anna moaned as he kissed her. She pushed him up and her hands sought his belt buckle. He kissed her ferverously, as if he stopped she'd vanish from his sight. Anna got Kristoff's belt loosened and struggled to pull it through his pants. "Don't bother," Kristoff said. He stood up quickly, forgetting his ceiling fan was directly overhead. "Fuck, that hurt!"

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Anna asked, trying to not laugh. He laid back beside her, kicking off his pants and boxers.

"You dare laugh at a captain in the greatest flying force in the world?" Kristoff teased, rolling on top of her, pulling her wrists over her head, holding them there.

"I'd never laugh at you, Captain Bjorgman," Anna replied, trying to sit up to kiss him again.

"Sure you wouldn't. Open for me, Anna," his voice changed and he was back to the seductive man he had been before the ceiling fan. "I have to be in you."

"I want you in me," she answered, letting her legs fall open beneath the mountain of a man over her. "I'm not taking anything though."

"Don't worry baby," Kristoff smiled. "I've got this." He reached over her and pulled open the side drawer. In a swift motion he had the condom opened and on and was slipping himself between the wet folds of Anna's center. She gasped and gripped the sheet. Everything about Kristoff was big. His hands, his feet, his body, and yes, even his cock. He lifted Anna into his lap as he moved inside her. She was perfect. The light from his bedside lamp made her skin glow, the freckles that covered her body, seemed to dance as he thrusted in and out of her. Anna, overcome with the sensations long denied her by him who will not be spoken, wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Anna, look at me. Look at me," Kristoff said, bringing her attention to his eyes. His gaze pierced her soul and she kissed him deeply. They dropped back down onto the bed, his thrusts into her, becoming faster as her breathing and gasping encouraged him. She took his left hand and placed in on her breast. He squeezed it lovingly before dropping his mouth to it. Anna hadn't expected that and let out a squeak and bucked against him. He kept at it, learning about her beautiful body.

"Oh Kristoff, Kris," she panted. "Oh, yes. Please."

Kristoff chuckled and brought his lips back to hers. He kissed her deeply. He hadn't enjoyed making love to a woman as much as he was enjoying Anna. She whimpered and moaned, breathing his name as he moved inside her. He could feel his release coming and he grabbed his headboard and gave one final thrust before calling out her name. "God, Anna!"

Anna lay under Kristoff feeling him shake as his release came. She kissed his chest, hugging him tight to her. He pulled out of her and moved between her legs. "Your turn."

"I've never…"

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything."

He brought his mouth down to her and blew a stream of air over her center. She let out a gasp and started to close her legs. He braced her knees down and continued to blow, softly up and down. He brought his head down between her legs and began lick her. Anna shuddered and moaned loudly as his mouth touched hers. Her sounds were all he needed to hear. He pulled away and wiped his mouth before moving back up to face. "Was that - are you - Anna?"

She lay motionless for a moment, breathing softly and slowly, catching her breath. "Wow."

"Wow as in good or wow as in I'm never going to see you again?"

"Good wow," Anna said, sitting up. She reached for the blanket at the edge of the bed to cover herself with. "I haven't had…Not for a long time."

Kristoff lifted up the blankets on his bed and let Anna crawl under them, before joining her. He pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his embrace. She uses the meaty portion of his bicep as a pillow and slowly drifts off to sleep. The last thing she hears before sleep takes her is Kristoff.

"It's going to take everything I have to not fall in love with you Anna Dale."

* * *

**Ok so that got a little hotter than I had intended. So from here out, my story is going to greatly deviate from the set plot of Meet My Mom. In the movie, the Solider (Kristoff)gets redeployed and him leaving is the end of the movie. Well that's the center of this ****fic. Let me know what you guys think so far. As always thank you for reading and leaving a review. **


	8. Birthday Surprise and Not the Good Kind

**A/N: So to recap: Anna and Kristoff went there. Auggie hit a three run homer. Anyway this has been so much fun to write and I am glad so many are reading and favoriting it. Oh yeah, this one is a bit M towards the end of the chapter, again. Fireside encounter inspired by "Lost in Firelight" by ****frozen musings. Oh yeah and I noticed a few holes in Kristoff's backstory so just to clarify: He lost his parents young, series of foster homes and was emancipated in high school and lived with Sven. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 8: A Birthday Surprise and Not the Good Kind

"Where were you all night?" Elsa asked her sister as she slunk into the house in the very early morning.

"No where," Anna said, setting her purse down on the counter.

"I went to college, Anna Elaine Dale and I know a Walk of Shame when I see one. Spill it."

* * *

"So what happened last night? Coral didn't know what to do with me upstairs after dinner. She made me go play pool by myself," Sven asked on their morning run.

"Anna came over last night after the kids' game," Kristoff said, making a right turn on the trail.

"Really? What happened?"

* * *

"Nothing happened. We fell asleep together on the couch," Anna said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Liar. You were always a bad liar. You slept with him didn't you?"

"Can there just be one thing that I don't tell you about?" Anna asked.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. I haven't gotten to do that in a long time," Elsa said. "But seriously, he's as hot naked as he is clothed, right?"

"And on that note," Anna said, taking her coffee cup and left the kitchen.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and Anna?"

"Yep."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

* * *

In the weeks that followed their first time together, Anna and Kristoff were as good as one person. He was at their house for dinner almost every night. He and Auggie played baseball in the backyard with Krista. He rocked Astrid to sleep and read bedtime stories to Auggie. He was making plans to move off base, like Coral and Sven so it wouldn't be as big a hassle to come see him all the time. He and Anna spend an afternoon driving around town with August and Astrid going to different open houses, hoping to find the right one.

Anna, for the first time was feeling like she was a partner in the relationship and not a bystander, waiting to be told what to do. Hans picked out their house. Hans bought the cars. Hans did everything and never let Anna have a say in anything. But with Kristoff, it was "Anna, what about this one? Don't you think a swing would be perfect for that tree?" Or "Anna, you pick dinner tonight."

They were at an open house in the center of town one afternoon. The house he was looking at was a five bedroom, three bath with a large garage and backyard. A big oak grew in the backyard. The tree was perfect for a treehouse and a swing. He closed his eyes and imagined the future. Auggie and a much bigger Astrid running about the yard, climbing up to the treehouse, being chased by Krista and possibly another little boy or girl. Anna, Sven, Coral, Elsa, Olaf and Marnie sitting at a large patio table. The dream of the family he'd always wanted right in front of him.

"This is the house," he said. "This is it."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. "But this is only the fourth one you've looked at. How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Okay."

* * *

Kristoff and Sven were called into their CO's office a few weeks after Kristoff was told that his loan was approved and his bid for the new house was accepted. For them, being called into Colonel Flagg's office was never a good thing. They figured they were going to ripped a new one when one of their underlings got hurt on a run. But this was the worst kind of summons.

"Boys, HQ has decided that we need to run a deployment readiness assessment," Colonel Flagg said.

"When are we leaving, sir?" Kristoff asked.

"If and when we leave is up to higher brass. We could be gone as early as next week or six months from now," Colonel Flagg replied. "When I know, you'll know."

Kristoff's face fell. It was happening again. Just when he made plans to move his life forward with the best thing that ever happened to him, he would have to leave again. Sven elbowed him to keep him from thinking about having to leave again. They took notes and made arrangements to have their enlisted men start their paperwork. Depending on where they are sent, they're going to need to update their shots.

"Hey, don't let this get to you," Sven said, as they walked back to the hanger. "Anna's a great girl. She'll understand. You guys'll make it through this."

"But August isn't going to understand. He finally got a stable male figure in his life and I'm leaving, just like his asshole of a father."

"You're jumping the gun here buddy," Sven said. "All we're doing is checking to see how ready we are if we get orders. You heard Flagg."

Kristoff nodded. He knew what he had to do. He had to break things off with Anna before he got shipped out. He couldn't expect her to wait for him while she was still young and trying to figure her life out. She needs to be focusing on August and Astrid, not him. He's been selfish and it's coming back to haunt him.

* * *

"So Kristoff is buying a house?" Elsa asked. She was setting out paper plates and napkins. It was August's birthday and for the first time he had friends coming over for a party. The entire Nordics team was going to be there, plus some of the boys from school, the Olsons and Kristoff. "Like just for him or is he thinking for you and the kids to move in too?"

"He says he's ready to put down roots of his own," Anna said. "And if that includes me and my babies, would that be so wrong?"

"No it wouldn't," Elsa said with a smile. "Do you think we have enough balloons?"

"Probably not. Well, I'm going to get changed and get Astrid up."

Anna went back into the house and up to the room she and her baby girl shared. She had a green dress laid out and her simple black flats. The blue dress she wore that fist night with Kristoff hung in her closet, waiting for the right night to be worn again. Just thinking about that night makes Anna smile and blush. She could still feel the way his hands felt on her body, the way he blew on her. While she had wanted to be with him more, there just wasn't a time in the past few weeks that there was an opportunity for another encounter. Anna couldn't leave her children home when Elsa was at work and she wouldn't ask Gerda to stay late just so she could have sex with her boyfriend. So that part of their relationship would just have to wait.

Anna got dressed, dressed the baby and took her outside to the shady spot she set up for her. The round play yard had been sitting in the attic for years and was finally being put to good use. Anna could work in the garden and still let Astrid be outside in the shade. Cars were coming down the road and parking. The first to arrive was Kristoff and the Olsons. Kristoff was wearing a pinstripe button down shirt and those jeans that made his ass look perfect. He brought his video camera as Anna's had gotten damaged in the move.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Kristoff called, coming down the hill to the house.

"Sitting by the phone hoping his father will call him today," Anna said, accepting a kiss from him. "I really hope he does."

"Don't worry about it," Kristoff said. "He's going to have a great birthday with or without a call from Commander Jerkwad McAsshole."

Anna giggled at the nickname Kristoff had given Hans. It fit and that's fine with her. She just has to make sure Auggie never hears them call his father that. Kristoff wraps his arm around Anna's waist and they enter the house to get the birthday boy. He sees Kristoff and he forgets all about a phone call or anything else concerning his father. August puts on his Nordics hat and joins everyone outside to greet his friends and teammates.

* * *

Elsa had a bad feeling since she got up that morning. Something was off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She kept her guard up and was extra cautious with what she said. Once all the invited birthday guests arrived and were engaged with August, she started to calm back down. Nothing was going to happen. And she was wrong.

A car, a too nice of a car to belong to anyone they knew came down the drive and parked in the very center, blocking in most everyone else. A dick move if Elsa ever saw one. Tipping her sunglasses down to get a good look at the occupants of the car. "Oh my God," she breathed. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Hans Westergard and his bimbo of a second wife Glinda got out of the car and stretched. Hans was tall and lean and that air of sophistication that came with the extended package of being a total douche nugget. Elsa wasn't the only one to spot the new arrivals. Sven noticed them as well and nudged Kristoff with his elbow. Kristoff instinctively looked to Anna to make sure she hadn't seen him yet.

Finally able to get a good look at the guy who was once married to Anna, Kristoff wanted to punch him squarely in the jaw. The guy didn't walk, he strutted like an overstuffed peacock. He could see a bit of where August got some of his features and none on Astrid. He started to walk forward to cut him off but Elsa got there first.

"Get off my property," Elsa demanded.

"I have a right to see my son on his birthday," Hans said, taking a step around Elsa.

"Get off my property or I will have you arrested."

"You wouldn't do that to your nephew on his birthday. I'll say hi, drop off his present and leave. That's all."

By now Anna and August had noticed Elsa's absence and came investigating. They came around the house and got the full view of Hans. August froze. He didn't know what to say to the man. The joy of seeing his father on his birthday for the first time, was enough to forgive the missed visit two months ago. He ran into Hans, wrapping his arms around his waist. Hans pulled the boy off of him and handed him a small card. Anna was the one to address the elephant in the room.

"You are supposed to call before you just show up, Hans," Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest. "

"We were on our way to Cabo when I thought I'd show Glinda my old hometown," Hans said, having an answer for everything. "I thought his birthday was next week."

"No, it's May 24, like it has been for nine years," Anna answered. "Auggie, you have your friends here, why do you go see if they're ready for cake and presents?"

"Can they stay?" Auggie asked. "I really want them to."

"Sure we can stay, buddy," Hans said, ruffling his son's hair. "I mean if that's okay with Anna and Elsa." Pushed into a corner, the two sisters had no choice but to allow Hans and his wife to stay. Auggie walked by his father, chattering on about baseball and school. He was careful to not mention Kristoff.

Anna ran ahead to Kristoff, pulling him aside. "He's here and I am freaking out."

"I've got you," Kristoff said, kissing her.

"Who the hell are you?" Hans demanded, seeing Anna with Kristoff.

"Captain Kristoff Andrew Bjorgman, United States Air Force," he said, wrapping his big arm around Anna's waist. "And that's all you're entitled to know."

"Who is this guy, Anna? Get your hands off my wife."

"Ex-wife, remember?" Anna answered. "You stopped telling me what to do when I signed the papers and left your sorry ass."

Hans advanced on Anna. "You don't speak me that way, you little bitch."

Kristoff had two choices. Step between Anna and Hans or let the girl he'd grown to love and adore take care of herself. But then Hans messed up. He took a grip on Anna's upper arm and pulled her close to him.

"Let go of me, Hans."

That's all it took. In a split second, Hans was in the ground, his lip split and bleeding. Hans wasn't one to take being cold cocked, he was on his feet and goading Kristoff to hit him again. Hans took a swing to which Kristoff ducked away from. Hans was getting angrier and more reckless. Parents of the party guests heard the commotion and were starting to come around. The only people who understood what was going on were Anna, Kristoff and Hans. All Kris would have to do is give one more good punch to Commander Jerkwad McAsshole and he'd be down and wouldn't be getting back up. Kristoff blocked the strike from Hans and delivered the final blow. Hans went down and there was a distinct crunch of nasal bones.

"I will sue you for everything you have!" Hans shouted. "I will make sure you are discharged from the military and never be able to work again. And you," he turned on Anna. "I will be contacting my lawyer. I will take August and - and"

"Astrid," Kristoff supplied.

"I know my daughter's name!" Glinda finally catching on to what's going on, fussed over Hans, helping him up. "Get off me. Anna, you and that thug will regret this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristoff said. "You tripped."

Hans glared at Kristoff, dusting himself off. He steered Glinda back to the car completely ignoring his son's protests. Elsa caught him and redirected him towards his guests and presents. Kristoff shook off the fight and wrapped Anna in a tight embrace.

"He won't take them from you," he whispered in her ear. "I won't let him."

"You really are a superhero," Anna said. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said. "Have since the moment I met you."

He kissed her deeply, picking her up about the waist. They broke apart and joined everyone else for cake and presents. He had gotten through all of the gifts from his friends when he found a giant box under the table.

"Who is that from, Auggie?" Anna asked, standing in front of Kristoff, his chin resting on her shoulder, taking over video duties from Elsa. "Open the card."

"It's from Kris," August said. He pulled away the paper and opened the box. Inside was a full sized catcher's mask and new glove. "Wow! Thanks Kristoff!"

"It's a bit bigger so you'll grow into it next season."

August came around the table and hugged Kristoff tight. "It's the best present ever!"

* * *

A few days later Anna and Kristoff were in one of the cabins at Oaken's resort. All the lights were out in the cabin and their only source of light was the fire in the fireplace. They were wrapped together in the blanket from the bed, their bodies pressed together. He hasn't told her about the possible early deployment. He doesn't know how to tell her.

"Something's been bothering you for a few days, Kris," Anna said, rolling over to face him. "What's wrong?"

"We may be getting orders soon," he said, finally getting it out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked.

"I didn't know how," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm finally in a good place and I wanted to stay there just a bit longer."

"You don't keep things like that from me. You don't," tears stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby," Kristoff said. He rolled over on top of her, his hardness, resting against her thigh. "Please don't cry. Please, I can't bear to see you cry." He wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and kisses her again. "You mean more to me than anything."

Anna shifted under him and his cock slipped, grazing the folds of her center. He pushed forward entering her. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tight, pulling him down to her. He responded and thrust faster into her. He would never tire of Anna. He sat up, pulling her into his lap. Her small body rising and falling onto him. He buries his face in her chest, her hands holding his head. She loved him more than she thought possible. She feels him filling her and she cries out, feeling his thumb on her pleasure nub.

"Your turn, my love," Kristoff says, laying her back on the blankets. He rubs her softly, resting his head on her thigh. He blows softly on her folds, letting the pleasure he knows she craves wash over her. Kristoff is slow and deliberate, driving to the edge and backing off. He likes to prolong her pleasure for as long as he can. She had been denied it for so long that it's all he can to make it last.

"Please, Kris, please," Anna whispered. "Please."

"All right," he said, using his tongue to finish her off. "Anything for you my love."

Anna cried out, gripping the blankets tight in her hand. Her legs thrashing as she climaxed. Her breath heavy and she sighed with content as she laid back down, curling into his loving embrace.

"I need to ask you something, Anna," Kristoff said, holding her close to him.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Oh yes. I am that evil. If you're on tumblr, this story is also posted there under the blog DisneyGeekWriter! If you are one of my followers, tag your review with your name! **


	9. Happiness Short Lived

**A/N: So to recap: Hans showed up and nearly ruined Auggie's birthday. Kristoff and Anna have a romantic getaway. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 9: Happiness Short Lived

_"I need to ask you something, Anna," Kristoff said, holding her close to him. _

_"What?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

* * *

The fire crackled in the silence. Kristoff's question hung in the air like a pleasant aroma. Kristoff wasn't sure if Anna had even heard him.

"Ask me again," Anna said, wrapping his arms around her. "Ask me again."

"Anna Dale, marry me?" Kristoff said, feeling the softness of Anna's breast at his fingertips. "Marry me?"

Marry him? It's not a decision she can make lightly. She has to think about this. She just got divorced, this is the first man she's dated in ten years. Only the second man she's ever slept with and now she's considering marrying him. But he could also be leaving again. Was she strong enough to be alone again?

"Are you asking me this because you are being deployed again?" she asked him.

"No, Anna. No," Kirstoff said sitting up. "Anna, I love you. So much. I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you in it. I was going to ask Auggie first at his birthday but with all the shit Hans kicked up, I didn't get a chance. Anna, look at me." She rolled over and looked up at him. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I met you less than three months ago. Three months ago, you were nothing more than a name on a letter to my son."

"Anna, I have been in love with you from the moment I met you," Kristoff said, sitting up, pulling her into his arms. "I can't remember my life before you, August and Astrid came into my life. Anna, please."

"What about when you leave again? What am I supposed to do? I'm not strong enough to not be worrying about you 24/7."

"Anna, you are strong. So strong. You have your sister and Coral and Marine. All these women to lean on. You'll have the house to feel safe in, to know that I am coming back to you."

"August."

"What about August? He already calls me Dad. And Astrid is too young to ever know the difference. Anna, marry me."

She curled into his arms, the warmth from the fire and his embrace, dulling her senses. She began to imagine the day. Coral, Marnie and Elsa as her bridesmaids. August giving her away. Krista pulling Astrid down the aisle in a flower covered wagon. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in their full dress uniforms. Her in a long white dress with flowers in her hair.

"Can it be a big wedding?"

"As big as you want, Anna."

"You'll wear your uniform?"

"If that's what you want."

"Ask me again, Kris. Ask me again."

"Anna Elaine Dale, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Anna whispered. "Yes."

Kristoff got up and went to his duffel bag and took out the black velvet box he had been carrying around with him for a week. He opened the box and the fire caught the facets of the diamond making it glow. He spent nearly an entire afternoon going to every jewelry store in Arendelle before finally deciding on an almost two carat solitaire. He slipped it on to her finger, a perfect fit.

"Oh my God," Anna breathed. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Anna, it doesn't matter. I have been a bachelor for years. I live cheap on the base so my pay basically sits in the bank collecting interest. You and _our_ children will want for nothing."

"You said our children," she smiled.

"Yes I did."

"Do you want more? Children, I mean."

"With you? How about we start now?" He pushed her back down in the blankets growling playfully. She giggled and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply. "I love you, Anna Bjorgman."

* * *

They drove home the next afternoon, having celebrated their engagement well into the night and most of the morning. Anna kept staring at her new ring. Kristoff hadn't told anyone he was planning on proposing to Anna during their weekend away. Anna's family was happy she had found someone better than Hans. Elsa had been rooting for them since Kristoff had come into their lives. August needed a real father and that's a job Kristoff is perfect for. Astrid was young enough that she'd never know the difference between the two men.

Elsa was watching for the Jeep to show up for the last hour and a half. They were supposed to be having a barbecue with the Olsons, Olaf and Marnie's family in an hour and they were late. She looked out the kitchen window and finally saw the Jeep crest the hill. "August! They're home!"

Elsa gathered up Astrid's diaper bag and her gear and headed to the door. August has his baseball stuff so he can goof off with Krista while at the park. They met Kristoff and Anna in the parking lot.

"Elsa, I am so sorry we're late," Anna said, taking the diaper bag with her right hand, attempting to conceal the new ring from her sister. It's not like she was trying to hide it, she just wanted to keep it to herself for a little bit longer. But the bright early June sun gave her away.

"Anna! What the hell is that?" Elsa demanded, grabbing her sister's hand.

"A diamond ring," Anna answered, pulling her hand away. Anna walked toward her car to take out Astrid's seat and put it in Kristoff's Jeep.

"I can see that, Anna. Why is it on your left hand?"

"It looked best there," Anna answered.

"What's Mama and Aunt Elsa talking about?" August asked Kristoff. He picked up the little boy in his arms and whispered in his ear. August's face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. "What do you think, buddy? Can I?" August nodded excitedly.

"Can he what?" Elsa demanded. "Will someone tell me what is going on around here?"

"Kristoff has asked me to marry him," Anna said. "And I said yes."

"And so did I," August said, from Kristoff's arms.

"And no one thinks to ask me?"

"Oops," Anna said with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at park where the Olsons and Olaf's family are waiting for them. As they don't know about the engagement, Anna and Kristoff figure they better open with the news. Kristoff greets his best friend with the same secret boys only handshake that he does with August.

"Just so we can get this out of the way now, Anna and I are getting married!"

Echoes of congratulations and gasps of surprise surround them. Coral wrapped Anna into a tight hug, tears stinging her eyes. "I prayed he'd find you."

"Thank you for making me see it," Anna whispered back.

The barbecue turned from a start of summer celebration to an engagement party of sorts. The kids played together and Astrid stayed in her new dad's arms for most of the afternoon. The girls asked Anna how he proposed and Anna had to hide her blush and make up something less sexy for his proposal. Their joy was short lived though. At the same time; Kristoff, Sven and Olaf's phones went off.

"It's Flagg isn't it?" Coral said.

"Yep," Sven said. "It says report to base on the double."

"We'll take the Jeep," Kristoff said. "Coral, get my family home safe."

There was a dash to get carseats moved to the right cars, tearful kisses goodbye as the three men climbed into Kristoff's SUV. He rolled the window down to see Anna clearly. "I don't know how long this is going to take or what's going to happen. I will call you, okay? I love you. I love you."

Fear and worry was evident on Anna's face as Kristoff kissed her. She wanted to cry out for him not to go, to not leave her but she knew he had to go. It was his job. Coral and her sister put their arms around Anna in comfort. Coral had been through this fear and worry before. She would get Anna through it as well.

"It may be nothing," Coral said. "Flagg may be overreacting to something trivial. But if it is orders, we'll get through it together, okay?"

"Mama, is Kris coming back?" little August asked.

"I hope so, baby. I hope so."

She put her arm around her son, watching the taillights of the Jeep get smaller. Anna held back the tears until she got home. She laid on her bed and began to sob. It was just like fate to give her a shred of happiness and then yank it away again. She held her phone close to her heart, willing it to ring and be him.

* * *

**I'm just all sorts of evil. **


	10. Orders

**A/N: So to recap: Kristoff proposed. Anna said yes. Possible deployment… Oh yeah, MASH is my favorite military-esque show. So if you've noticed, there are a lot of references. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 10: Orders

By the next morning, Kristoff still hadn't called. Anna was beside herself. She called in to work and sat by the phone, twisting her beautiful engagement ring back and forth on her finger. She made August go to school even though he wanted to wait for Kristoff to call too. Coral told her that calling the base wouldn't get her anywhere and all she could do was wait. After the kids had gone to school, Coral came over and sat with Anna. They sat with the house phone and their cell phones between, two steaming mugs of tea between them.

"How often do they get to call home?" Anna asked.

"As often as they can. Sven writes to Krista on a daily basis," Coral said. "The mail system isn't as bad as it once was. Now they have the ability to video chat so sometimes it feels like they're never gone."

"How long were they gone last time?"

"About six months," Coral said, taking Anna's hands in hers. "Our boys are rescue helicopter pilots. They go in, get the other boys out and come back to base. They have never been shot at or not checked in when they were supposed to. We can't dwell on anything negative. It doesn't do us or them any favors."

Suddenly both Anna and Coral's phone rang. They both grabbed them quickly and answered.

"Anna? Baby, are you okay?" Kristoff said. "Sorry we've been in briefings all night."

"I'm fine. Coral's been with me since the kids went to school. What's going on?"

"We're shipping out in about two weeks. Sven's with me. We'll be at your house in maybe ten minutes."

"Two weeks? How long will you be gone?"

"Honey, I will explain what I can when I get to you. It's going to be all right." Kristoff didn't know who he was trying to reassure; himself or Anna. For the first time in his career, he was terrified to be deployed. During his first marriage he was relieved to get away from Franny and her demands. But this time, he had a family to think about. He had someone he truly loved and cared about. He had a reason to come home. He had to make sure they were taken care of.

He and Sven arrived about seven minutes after he and Anna had hung up. His two best friends went their own way while he and Anna stayed in the kitchen. He held her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles with the pads on his thumbs. He couldn't find the right words so he sat there in the kitchen he found such comfort in.

"Where will you be going?" Anna asked, breaking the silence in the room. She kept her head down, eyes on their entwined hands.

"Back to Africa," Kristoff said. "I can't tell you where in Africa." He couldn't take her not looking at him. Her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"When will you be back?" her voice cracked and the tears she didn't think she still had came loose.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. Anna, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Anna said, furiously wiping at her eyes. "I'm not cut out for this."

Kristoff got up from his chair and knelt in front of her. "Anna, it's going to be okay." He rested his hands on her thighs. "Anna, it'll go by so fast. I will call you as often as I can. I'll video chat, I'll write."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Anna said, looking down at her hand.

"We shouldn't what?" Kristoff asked, not wanting to push her.

"Get married. Maybe it would be better if we weren't together."

"What are you saying, Anna? Have you changed your mind in two days? Because I haven't. Anna, my orders don't change anything between us. I still want to marry you and be a father to our kids."

"It's hit me all at once," Anna said, lifting her eyes to meet his. "You leaving was something that was months away. I wasn't something I was really thinking about. But now, it's here and it's real and it terrifies me."

"This is the first deployment in my entire career that has me terrified to be going on. Leaving you will be the hardest thing I will ever do." He looked her in the eye and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. "Anna, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Look, I talked to my CO, he's going to try to delay the ship-out date as best he can. But Anna, no matter what, I need you to understand that nothing between you and I is going to change."

"August isn't going to understand. All he's going to see is yet another father leaving him," Anna said, taking his hands.

"I'll explain it to him," Kristoff said.

"I am so scared."

"Come here," he said, his voice low and soft. He pulled her to her feet and swept her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. "What can I do to ease your pain?"

"Don't leave me."

"I don't have a choice. I promise you Anna Dale, I will never willfully leave you."

She nuzzled her head in his neck. Gerda, in an effort to ease the stress on Anna, had taken Astrid with her to the market and to run some other errands for Elsa. Sven and Coral had left soon after the boys had arrived at the Dale house. They were alone and that's just what Anna needed. Kristoff carried her up to her room and kicked the door closed behind it. He laid her down on her bed and pulled at his uniform tie. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off his broad shoulders. She loved watching him remove his clothes. It always surprised her that normal clothes fit on his massive frame. He laid next to her, pulling her into the curve of his body. His hands traveled to her breasts, cupping them softly through her clothes.

Anna didn't feel sexy. She was still in her sweatpants and a long shirt. She had been up all night worrying and crying. Her hair was pulled back in a messy knot and she knew she had to smell. But with his hands on her, she couldn't think about that. All she could think about was how badly she needed to be close to him. To feel him. To have a a memory to cling to in the months that he'll be away from her.

She pushed him up and stripped off her shirt, shocking Kristoff with the sight of nothing on underneath. "Oh, Anna. You never cease to amaze me."

"I need you."

"I will always need you."

* * *

Close to a week later in a small room on the base, Anna looked at herself in the full length mirror borrowed from the hair salon. She wore a simple white eyelet lace boarded sun dress. Her long red hair pulled back in a perfect ballerina bun. A crown of flowers were placed on her head. It was all happening so fast. A week ago Kristoff received orders that his squad was being redeployed. Five days ago, they spoke with Father Hunnicutt, the chaplin of his unit and he agreed to perform the ceremony. Three days ago, Anna bought herself a new dress, a new dress for Astrid and a simple suit in blue for August.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, coming up beside her, holding Astrid.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Anna said with a sad smile.

It wasn't the big wedding she had envisioned when he proposed. Their closet friends were there and he was still in his uniform. August was beside her holding her hand. It wasn't perfect. It was rushed. He was leaving in the morning. Now was all they had. She took a deep breath and took the next step in her path. Elsa and Coral opened the door to the room where Kristoff and Sven stood. Per tradition Kristoff had his back to her. Sven looked back at Anna and whispered to Kristoff, "Wait till you see her."

Anna held tight to her son's hand as they walked towards Kristoff. The only other people in the room were Gerda, Olaf and Marine. Father Hunnicutt stood between them and began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Captain Kristoff Andrew Bjorgman to Anna Elaine Dale. Who gives this lady to be married today?"

"My sister and I," August said, his voice small and scared.

"Well said young man," Father Hunnicutt said, patting August on the head. "You may sit down now. Anna and Kristoff, please repeat after me. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals. And beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life, and into the next."

Anna and Kristoff repeated the vows, holding tightly to each others hands. Anna's eyes welled with tears as the words came from her mouth. She was supposed to be happy and have a feeling of elation and peace throughout the ceremony, but all she could feel was that in three days, he would be gone.

"Do we have the rings?" Father Hunnicutt asked, once the vows were said. Kristoff nodded and Sven took two rings out of the pocket of his jacket. Anna's ring was a small diamond band and Kristoff's was a simple gold band. Anna picked up his ring from Sven's hand and held it between her fingers.

"Kristoff, with this ring, I marry you: With my loving heart. With my willing body. And with my eternal soul," Anna said, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Anna my love, I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart," Kristoff said, sliding the ring onto her hand, kissing it.

"By the power vested in me by God, California and the United States Air Force, I now pronounce you, Captain and wife."

* * *

Three days later, they were gathered outside the barracks. A bus was waiting to take Kristoff and his squad to the air base in San Diego. From there they would board a plane with all their gear and be off to somewhere they couldn't talk about. Families were gathered in groups, hugging and crying, wishing the others safe travels and be home soons. Sven, Coral and Krista hugged each other tight. Kisses were exchanged and promises to call, write and video in were made.

"You bring him home," Coral said, nodding to Kristoff and his three day old family.

"And he'll bring me home," Sven said, hugging his wife one more time. He threw his duffle under the bus and climbed aboard to start the last checks before they departed.

Kristoff held Anna tight to him. His bus would be leaving soon, too soon. The gold band around his finger, glinted in the sunlight. He tried to think of what to say to her that would be of some comfort to her but nothing came. He held her face in his hands, her tears already shedding. "We'll be in San Diego tonight," Kristoff said. "Marnie has your paperwork for the IDs for you. I'll call you tonight when we get settled." She threw her arms around him again, hugging tight to his neck.

"Captain, we have to get going," Klinger said, behind him. Klinger took Kristoff's duffle and stowed it under the bus, giving his captain more time with his family.

"I have to go," Kristoff said, cupping her cheek in his hand. He lifted August into his arms. "I love you, buddy. Take care of your mom and sister. Remember to keep your elbow up when you're up to bat."

August threw his arms around his neck. "I will Dad. Come home soon, Dad."

"I'll be home before you know it."

He set the little boy down and took baby Astrid from Anna. He cradled the baby in his big arms, kissing her cheeks. "Don't get too big, little one. Daddy loves you. All of you."

There wasn't much time and Kristoff hated it. He kissed Anna one last time. "I love you."

"I love you," Anna said. She watched him board the bus and take his seat. She held up Astrid's tiny hands and waved to him. She felt someone come up beside her and wrap a loving arm around her waist. Coral and her welcome presence.

"It'll be over soon and they'll be home."

"He'll be coming home."


	11. Letters Back and Forth

**A/N: So to recap: So he's gone. And they got married. Oh yeah, MASH is my favorite military-esque show. So if you've noticed, there are a lot of references. Thanks to all my followers and Tumblr family. I really appreciate the love. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 11: Letters Back and Forth

_My dearest Anna, _

_Night has fallen around us and everything is calm. The stars have come out and they are so bright without the marring of city lights or congestion. When I look up at the stars, I know that at some point in the day, you and our children have seen the same stars. I stare at the stars and I can see your face in the constellations. Every light of the stars is your eyes to me. When I close my eyes I can feel your breath on my neck. Your lips on mine. The way you taste. You haunt my every dream, my love. When I dream, I dream of holding you in my lap, feeling your warmth around me as I fill you. My love, how I long to have you in my arms again. I am so lost without you. When I return, I am going to take you far away and love you until I can't love you anymore and then start all over again. _

_My dearest love, I long to hold you in my arms and make the pain of our separation ease for you. Being without you is agony. I count the days until I can return to you and our darling children. Thank you for the prints of my baby girl. Waking up to your smiling faces next to my bunk makes life here that much more bearable. I carry you in my breast pocket on every flight. I carry you close to my heart, because it is there that you live. _

_Tell Gerda that I owe her my eternal love and gratitude for the very large tin of peanut butter cookies she sent in your last package. You can tell Coral that while her husband refuses to share his cookies, I gave him some of mine. Thank you love for taping their last game. The boys and I watched it the other night when our other film didn't arrive. I finally got the chance to shout "That's my boy!" in front of all the guys when Auggie was up to bat. I couldn't stop a tear from rolling down my cheek when he made the game winning stop at the plate._

_Our days are long and tiresome. If we aren't running flights we are manning supply runs to the local villages. Some are so grateful to see us and others we are met with violence. The grateful outweighs the violence tenfold. _

_My love, the batteries on my lantern are starting to flicker. Sadly I must end this letter. Do know that I love you more than anything else in the world and cannot wait until I can get back to you and back to our life together. I dream of you my darling. They are only good dreams._

_Until I have you in my arms, _

_Your Kris_

* * *

Anna never read her letters from Kristoff anywhere but their bedroom. Sometimes his letters were so filled with sexy thoughts that she had to blush and laugh. Other times they were overly romantic that she wanted to cry. Reading his love from the yellow striped paper filled her so much that she could scarcely breathe. But his letters to August, those they would read together in the big easy chair that used to reside in Kris's barracks on the base. Now it was next to the fireplace in their new home. When a letter would arrive for August, they would curl up together and read it together.

How different Kristoff's letters to his son were than those to his wife. His letters to his son were filled with encouraging words, baseball tips and photos of Kristoff and Sven with their big toys. August's letters were the highlight of his day if there was one.

About three months after Kristoff had been deployed, he and Krista were staying with Elsa while Coral and Anna were at the new house putting together the newest care package. Elsa knew what was going in it because she had been the first to be told.

"Are you sure this will be the best way to do this?" Anna asked, packing the box. "It's going to totally blindside him."

"I did the same thing to Sven," Coral said. "Trust me. This will be great."

* * *

_Dear Dad, _

_I know Mom's sending you the tape of the last game but Krista hit a home run! It wasn't a big scoring one like mine was but it's the second in our season and the only one that a girl has hit in the whole league. With that win, the Nordics are in second place in the whole league and we'll be in the Little League championships! Mr. Oaken from Mama's work as said if the Nordics win, he'll let us have a victory pool party at the resort. Mama also said that if don't win we can still have the pool party. _

_We've finally moved into the house, Dad. Mr. Kai, Aunt Elsa's assistant guy helped me put up the tire swing in the tree. I got to take one swing before it fell down. Mama said that we'll just have to wait for you to get home before we try putting it up again. Aunt Elsa and I have been painting the inside of the house while Mama's been at work. She said that white walls are boring so we're making the house a rainbow house! The kitchen is in reds, the playroom we made floor to ceiling chalkboard so Astrid and I can color on the walls all we want and won't get in trouble for it. My room is blue and Astrid's looks like a bottle of that yucky tummy medicine got spilled all over the walls. Mama and Aunt Elsa say that all little girls deserve a pink and purple room. _

_Mama misses you a lot Dad and I do too. I think Astrid misses you but she's still a baby and I don't think really understands where you are. I can hear Mama crying for you at night. I will crawl into bed with her and hug Mama tight. I even gave her my bear one night. That only made her cry more. Come home soon Daddy, so Mama won't be sad anymore. _

_Your son,_

_August Dale-Bjorgman_

* * *

Somewhere far away, Kristoff was anxiously awaiting the mail. When he spoke to Anna last night she said she had a package coming for him and to be ready for it. He figured it contained more edibles and he wanted to make sure he could get to them before the vultures descended on them. Service men could smell home baked cookies a mile away and would circle hoping to get a taste of home.

Before Kristoff wouldn't even care if the mail had made it. Anything he would get Coral would send him in Sven's packages. Now, he had a family and they sent him cookies, pictures, videos and letters. He watched with bated breath as Olaf handed out the mail. A large box was remaining on the truck. _Please be from them._

"Captain Bjorgman, sir," Olaf says. "This one's yours."

Kristoff lunged for the box, grabbing it in both hands and taking it back to his quarters. Unbeknownst to him, Sven and Olaf follow him with video cameras, staying just out of sight. Kristoff ripped off the layers of tape from the box. There was a tin of something tasty from Gerda. Papers from lawyers and realtors for Kristoff to sign and get back to Anna. There was a DVD titled "Astrid's First Steps, First Words, Auggie's Pool Party" and another stack of snapshots of his family. There was an envelope that was labeled "For Your Eyes Only." There was a gift and bubble wrapped square with a letter attached that said, "Read Me Before Opening" in Anna's handwriting. Busting into the cookies, Kristoff opened the letter, lying back on his cot to read the lovely words of his wife.

_My dearest Kris, _

_The months have been long without you. Astrid started walking and talking. True to your prediction, her first words were Da-da. She toddles along in our home, exploring all the nooks and crannies. I think she's looking for you but what can you really know what a year old baby girl is thinking. She's almost outgrowing her chest carrier. Got a call from the lawyer today. It won't take much of a fight to get Commander Jerkwad McAsshole to give up his parental rights. Apparently he didn't think it was necessary to contact me to let me know that he __and Glinda will be out of the country for the foreseeable future. In fact I expect the papers soon and then we can begin the official adoption process for Auggie and Astrid. He's already told me that he wants to be registered for school in September as August Dale Bjorgman. _

_We have all been hard at work getting moved into the new house. Signing the mortgage papers alone was the worst moment since you've been gone. I realized that we have a house that you haven't even gotten to decorate yet. Elsa, Gerda, and August have been painting the inside for most of the summer. I think they must have bought every color in the hardware store. There are two rooms that I won't let them paint. Ours and the third bedroom upstairs. That one will contain a very special guest. You may now open your present._

Kristoff set his cookies aside and reached for the bubble wrapped box. Sven and Olaf moved in closer to watch him open the gift. He ripped away the bubble wrap causing several of them to burst. He got through that layer and then the layer of wrapping paper. Coral had to have wrapped it because he could barely get through the tape before finally reaching for his knife. Cutting away the paper he found the back of another box. He turned it over to discover a shadow box containing a baby hat, booties, an ultrasound photo and a onsie that read "My Daddy's a Helicopter Pilot, what's yours?"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff said aloud, the confusion on his face. Thanks to Olaf and Sven, his subtle reaction was caught as it dawned on him. "OH MY GOD!"

_Yes my dearest. Our miracle is coming. According to the last ultrasound, our baby will be here sometime in March. It's too early to find out if our baby will be a boy or a girl. And I don't want to know until you can be there with me to share in the reaction. My love, I have our love growing inside of me. The heartbeat was created from you. Knowing that I have this child growing inside of me, is enough to get me through the long nights dreaming of you. _

_Oh my love, how I long for you to feel our child move inside of me. I lay awake at night holding my belly, wishing your hands were around me. Nothing I will ever do in my life will compare to the joy I have, knowing I am giving you a child. A child with me. I love you so much, Kris._

_Your doting wife, _

_Anna _

He set down the letter and stared at the shadow box containing the baby things. He slammed the heel of his hand into his eyes to stop the tears from falling. She was pregnant. Anna was pregnant. Anna was going to have his baby. Anna was going to give him a child. Not that he needed another one, he had two already. But this child, born of a love that couldn't be measured by the stars in the sky, would be more precious than any other in the world. Because this child was a part of her. As much as she loved that the child was a part of him, he loved that the child was a part of her. And that thought made the tears fall from his eyes. And his best friend caught it all on video.

* * *

**Poll Time! Boy or Girl? **

**Give me your best girl/boy name and I will select the winner! **


	12. Time Moves Slowly

**A/N: So to recap: They write sexy letters back and forth. Oh and she's pregnant, because they can't do anything slowly. Oh yeah, MASH is my favorite military-esque show. So if you've noticed, there are a lot of references. Thanks to all my followers and Tumblr family. I really appreciate the love. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 12: Time Moves Slowly

"You knew and you didn't tell me!?" Kristoff shouted at Sven after reading Anna's latest letter and getting the gift.

"And have Coral murder me when I get home?" Sven said, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'd rather you be mad at me than them."

Anna was pregnant and he was thousands of miles away. She hadn't told him what they were having. He could only wish and hope that both baby and Anna were safe and healthy. He counted the time and realized that it was the perfect time for him to try and call home. He went to Flagg's office to sweet talk Olaf into placing the call. To his surprise and possible reasons for promotion, Olaf already is working on the call. If his time tables are correct, he should be getting to her just as she's getting home from work with August. The line rang and he waited to hear her voice.

"Kris? Is it really you?" Anna said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"It's me baby," Kristoff said, his voice catching. How he longed to see her. "I just got your package."

"I'm going to put you on speaker so Auggie can talk to you too," Anna said. She pressed a button on the house phone and gathered August into her lap.

"Daddy!" August shouted. "When are you coming home?"

August asked the same question in every phone call, video chat and letter. And Kristoff's answer was always the same. "Soon buddy. Soon. What's going on around there?"

"I finally got my room all painted. And I only got a little bit on the carpet," August said.

"And by a little bit, he means the entire first gallon," Anna said. "It's okay, I didn't like the carpet in his room anyway. Astrid's walking and exploring her boundaries. She's giving poor Gerda a run for her money. She has figured out how to run and that's all she wants to do now."

Kristoff closed his eyes and imagined the little girl trying to run with her little legs. "I can't wait to chase her. Tell me about the new baby? Do we have a due date?"

"March 7th, give or take a few days. Everything is just fine."

"That's good. I miss you so much."

"We miss you too," Anna said, taking her husband off of speakerphone. "I don't want to have this baby without you."

"You won't have to," Kristoff said. "I am sure the boys will give up their leave for me. I've given up enough of my own for them. Honey, you sound scared, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm just tired. It's harder working and taking care of two babies. I'll be okay. I just need to take a nap. Elsa and Gerda will be over in a little bit. They make sure I eat and get enough rest."

"I just worry about you, that's all," Kristoff said. Olaf was behind him shaking his head. He had go. "Anna, baby, I love you but I have to go. I will try to call you again soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Kris," Anna said but the line was dead.

* * *

For Anna, time without Kristoff seemed to move at a snail's pace. Her days were very routine. She got up, took August to school, went to work, picked up August and Krista from school. Coral would pick up Krista from her house and stay for coffee and a chat. Anna was so lucky to have Coral in her life. If it hadn't been for Coral she would have lost it weeks before.

She woke up around three am with a sharp pain in her belly. When it wouldn't go away she called her sister and she came over with Gerda, who stayed with the kids while Elsa took her sister to the hospital. Every fear she had came to surface and it was all Elsa could do to keep her from jumping off the cliff. They were given a private room in the ER and waited for the OB resident to come down to see her.

"Mrs. Bork-man? Please tell me I'm saying that right," the young lady said, coming into the room. "I'm Dr. Houlihan."

"Borg-man," Anna said, correcting her. She still had trouble with Kristoff's name. "Anna. Please call me Anna."

"That's easier. The triage nurse said you were having stabbing pains that were akin to severe cramps?"

"Yes. I never had them with my last two pregnancies."

"All right. How about I run an ultrasound and see what's going on in there. I see in your chart that you don't want to know what you're having?"

"Yes, my husband is on deployment and I want to wait until he can know too," Anna said.

Dr. Houlihan turned on the ultrasound machine and pressed the wand to Anna's belly. An image of the baby appeared on the screen. Anna couldn't bear to took because she knew what the doctor was going to say. She'd known it from the moment she woke up.

"Anna, I am so sorry," Dr. Houlihan said, setting the wand down. "The baby has-"

"Please don't say it," Anna cried, cradling her belly in her hands. "Please, I can't bear it please."

"I understand," Dr. Houlihan said. "Would you like us to give you something to help naturally or would you like to have surgery?"

"No, I don't know. I need Kris," she held her face in her hands and began to sob. "Kristoff! I need him!" Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister as she cried. Elsa didn't think her sister could cry anymore than she had in the last six months. The first man to truly love her had to leave her. Now the child they were supposed to have together was gone. She knew Anna was strong but she wasn't strong enough to take much more heartache. Elsa knew she wouldn't be enough to comfort her sister. Anna laid back on the exam bed, curling into the pillow and sobbing. Elsa slipped out of the room to make a call. She tapped the number of Coral Olson. Between the two of them they would find a way for Anna to see or speak to Kristoff as soon as possible.

"I know it's late or early but something's happened and I need to contact Kristoff, now."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Kristoff had just come off a long and grueling overnight rescue op. He and Sven had brought to the field hospital over 100 servicemen, refugees and even wounded militants. They were exhausted. Just as his head his his pillow he could feel someone shaking him.

"Captain Bjorgman sir," Olaf whispered loudly. "Captain?"

"If you don't get away from me right now, I'll bust you down to ameba," Kristoff muttered.

"Sir you have an urgent call from the states. It's Captain Olson's wife."

"Coral? Why is Coral calling Kristoff?" Sven muttered in his sleep.

"I don't know but she sounds like she's been crying."

That got them both out of bed and running to the phone. Shakily Kristoff took the phone from Olaf and held it to his ear. "Coral? What's wrong? Where's Anna?"

"I need you to be calm right now okay," Coral said, softly. "Anna needs calm not more worry okay."

"Coral, put my wife on the phone now."

"Kris, she just lost the baby," Coral said. "She needs you."

No. Not that. Anything but that. Anything at all but that. There is a jostling and broken sentences as the phone is being moved around a room. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to assure her that it would be all right. There would be time for more babies. He just needed to be able to tell her that.

"Kris?"

"Oh Anna, baby, are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine and the next there's no heartbeat."

"Oh Anna, honey, it'll be okay. We can try again when I get home." He knew his words without his embrace and touch wouldn't help her but he still tried. "We have plenty of time to try for another baby, my love."

"I wish you were here," Anna cried.

"I will be home soon. Do we know?"

"A girl."

A girl. His girl. His heart was breaking and he couldn't save her from her pain. He sank down into the nearest chair and gripped his opposite shoulder tight. He would break down later when he was alone but right now he needed Anna to be the one to break down. "A girl. Honey, it's okay."

"I don't know what to do. I can't do this without you."

"What needs to happen? Talk to me. I have all the time you need, honey."

"They can either let the baby come naturally or they can do surgery."

"Which will be easier on you?"

"The surgery but that will also put me out of work for several weeks and leave me not able to take care of Auggie and Astrid."

"Anna, do what the doctors think is best." He paused and tried to hide the hitch in his voice. "Should we name her?"

"I think so. I was looking at a bunch of different A names since we already have two. I was thinking either Amara which means eternal or Aislynn which means dream," Anna said.

"Aislynn Penelope sounds perfect," Kristoff said. "I wish I could hold you through this baby. But you have Coral and your sister to lean on."

Kristoff waited on the line until the doctor came back to discuss their options. Anna and he agreed that having the surgery would be much easier on Anna. They would schedule it in the morning and Anna should recover quickly. They discussed the possibility of more children and Dr. Houlihan assured them both that many women who suffer miscarriages go on to have healthy babies. At the end of the call, Kristoff walked to the nearest empty part of the base, slid down the wall and silently cried. No one bothered him because Sven would kick their ass if they interrupted his grief.

* * *

Several weeks later Anna was on the road to recovery. She was back to full mobility and was trying to get back to her life. While she was at work a courier arrived and gave her a large manila envelope. The address was from Lee &amp; Buck, Attorneys at Law. Hans' lawyers. Anna opened the package with bated breath, afraid of what could be in there. But to her great relief and surprise it was the signed termination of parental rights papers. Hans had done the best thing he could for his children.

_My dearest Kristoff, _

_A package arrived for me today. And it was a welcome surprise. He signed the papers. We can move forward with your adoption of August and Astrid. While I know you already think of them as yours, the adoption will make it so everyone knows it. _

_My love, I miss you so much. I can only imagine the anguish you feel being away from us. August and Gerda planted a rose bush in the backyard near the porch. He said it's for his sister who's gone to heaven with Grandpa August and Grandma Inga. You would be so proud of your son, Kris. He takes care of us so well. He plays with his sister without being asked. He reads to her when she's in her walker. He asks if he can read her bedtime stories. _

_He started school a week ago. Third grade already. A few of the boys from his baseball team are in his class and they have already had to be placed in separate corners of the classroom. It's such a change from when we first arrived here. Less than a year ago, he didn't have any friends, could barely play the game he loved and now, he has more friends than he knows what to do with. And that's all because of you, my love. You brought us both back to life. _

_Oh my love, how I long to feel your breath on my face, your lips on my neck. I ache for your touch. At night, once everyone is __asleep, I lie in our bed and dream of you. I run my hands over my body in the same patterns that you do, imagining that your hands are back on me. I rub my center, remembering the feel of your tongue there bringing me over the edge. I dream of you inside me, loving me gently like you did that first night in your barrack. I wish we could go back to that night and stay there forever. You are my forever, my love. I will never leave you. Never leave me. _

_With you in slumber, _

_Anna_

* * *

"All right, this should be a simple pick up and go," Sven said. "Our boys just need to get out of some fire and into the calm."

Kristoff adjusted his seat and made sure the photos of his family are secured to glass. Before every flight he would kiss his fingers and tap each face in the photos. It became his good luck ritual, much like all pilots have. He fired up the bird and he and Sven took off to parts unknown to rescue some fallen brothers. They flew across the landscape. A rapid beeping came from the console.

"Shit, we're losing fuel!" Sven shouted, flipping switches, hoping to save their fuel. An explosion was heard behind them and they began to spin out.

"Mayday, command this is Hawk Seven, we are taking fire, repeat we are taking fire," Kristoff shouted over the radio. "Hawk Seven is going down!"

* * *

**Insert evil laugh here. Okay there is something you should know about my style of writing and plotting. Shit starts out great, then gets bad, then worse and then after I think they have all suffered enough, things get better again. **


	13. Rescuing the Rescuers

**A/N: So to recap: As I have been told, I am the their of joy. Anna miscarries and yeah, I shot at Kristoff and Sven's chopper. Thanks to all my followers and Tumblr family. I really appreciate the love and hate mail when I make shit bad...**

Chapter 13: Rescuing the Rescuers

The helicopter spun despite Kristoff's training to keep it in the air. The lush African jungle was getting closer and closer to them. "Brace for impact!" Kristoff shouted. He reached for the photos of his family to tuck them into his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sven do the same thing. He looped his arms through the seat harness and held the stick steady, trying to lessen the force of the impact. He managed to crash-land the helicopter on it's side, his side, to protect his best friend. He heard a snap and felt pain shoot up his leg.

"Well, that's the best landing we've made in months," Sven said, groaning. He pulled himself out of his seat and reached for the crash kit. "You okay buddy?"

"Define okay," Kristoff said. He didn't dare look down at his leg. He knew it had to be broken or worse. The damage to the chopper was mostly on Kristoff's side. Sven, barely banged up crawled over to his best friend and surveyed the carnage. Kristoff's left femur was sticking. The whole left side of his body was mangled and bruised.

"Oh man. Flagg's going to be pissed you broke the new radio," Sven said, keeping the mood light.

"Not as mad when I tell him it was attached to the new helicopter," Kristoff said. "Ow. Short breaths."

"Run it down for me, buddy."

"Pretty sure about a broken femur, possible rib fractures, concussion and pretty sure I can't feel my left arm," Kristoff said, groaning as Sven tried to move him. "Yeah, let's not do that." He still had his helmet on and with it the radio. "Hawk Seven to Command, come in Command." All he could get was static. "Did the rescue beacon go off?"

"I think it did just before we ate jungle," Sven said. "The secondary team should be right behind us. What you'd go and crash on your side for? Coral's going to kill me if you don't get home in one piece."

"For a second there, I forgot that I had someone waiting for me to come home to. The second I banked left to save you her face, man. Her face..."

"I know buddy. You gotta hold on ok. Think of Anna and the kids. Kristoff! Damn it, dude, don't you fall asleep on me!" Sven shook his friend smacking him in the face. "Dude, if you die and Coral kills me for it, I am so going to kick your ass in heaven for all eternity."

Kristoff let out a cough and a groan. "Get off my ribs, jerk."

"Don't do that!"

Overhead they could hear another set of choppers coming. Out of the sky dropped several rescue squad guys and their gear. They made quick work of getting Kristoff out of his mangled state. Sven assisted the best he could but his own shoulder was strained in the crash. They got Kristoff's leg set and his other broken bones before loading him in a cage and lifting him out to the hovering chopper. From there he was rushed to a field hospital in Kinshasa, the closest major city to them. From there he was taken into surgery and airlifted to Ramstein Air Base in Germany.

* * *

Two uniformed men departed a black SUV parked in front of Anna's home. She was in the kitchen having just put Astrid down for a nap. August and Krista were at the table doing their homework. Coral was due any moment. The door bell rang and Anna went to answer the door. Her breath caught at the sight of the two men in uniform standing at her door.

"Mrs. Captain Kristoff Andrew Bjorgman?" the first man asked.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, my name is Major Frank Potter and this is my colleague Major Wilson O'Reilly," Major Potter said. "May we please speak with you?"

Anna waved them inside and into the living room. She pulled the pocket doors to keep the children from hearing the conversation. She sat down in Kristoff's chair and prepared herself to be a widow. The only reason for them to be there is that he was dead. Kristoff was dead.

"Mrs. Bjorgman, ma'am, your husband, Captain Kristoff Bjorgman was injured in a helicopter crash in the Democratic Republic of Congo around 1800 hours yesterday. Since then, he received emergency care in the city of Kinshasa and was then flown to Ramstein Air Base in Germany where the best doctors in the Air Force are working on him," Major Potter said.

"He's not dead?" Anna breathed.

"No ma'am," Major O'Reilly said. "Captain Bjorgman suffered a open femoral fracture, several broken ribs, a concussion and both bones in his left arm and dislocated the shoulder on his left side."

"He's hurt but not gone," Anna said again.

"Yes ma'am. While he is injured his injuries are severe enough that we have been authorized by our commanding officer that you and your children will be given a military escort to Germany to reunite you with Captain Bjorgman."

"I don't have passports for myself or my children or the money to travel to Germany right now."

"Mrs. Bjorgman, you are the wife of a highly decorated officer in the United States Air Force. This is standard procedure. Now tomorrow morning, you'll be flown from Fort McEntire to Ramstein Air Base in Germany. You'll be given an apartment in Officer's quarters near the hospital for the duration of your stay at Ramstein and an enlisted man to drive you wherever you need to go on base," Major Potter said. He handed Anna an itinerary with a copy of the orders for their travel to Germany.

"I don't need all this. Really, I'm no one important," Anna said, taking in all of the information.

"Ma'am, you are important to a highly decorated officer in the United States Air Force, therefore you are very important to us."

"I can't leave tomorrow. I have to make arrangements with my work and my son's school.'/p

"A Marnie Johannsen, I believe she is the wife of an enlisted man in your husband's squad, who works in administration has made a few calls on your behalf. Everything is taken care of, ma'am," Major O'Reilly said. "I will be traveling with you and your children to Germany, to act as your escort and sponsor until your husband is able to do so."

"Thank you. When are we leaving?"

"If you can be ready in two hours we can get you on the next flight," Major Potter said. "If not we will be on the two-thirty flight in the morning."

Anna looked at the closed door and tried to figure out how she was going to tell August that his father was hurt. "Would you gentlemen mind if I brought my son in to speak with you? I don't really know how to tell him all this without frightening him," Anna said.

"Of course ma'am," Major Potter said.

Anna stood up and went into the kitchen where Krista and August were doing their homework. Coral should be there soon. She knew her friend would fly in a panic at the sight of the government SUV parked outside the house. Anna needed to make sure she was calm and collected enough to explain what's going on. "What about Captain Olson? Is he okay? His daughter is in the next room with my son. I can't tell my son his father's hurt without mentioning Sven."

"Captain Olson only suffered minor injuries in the crash," Major Potter said. "He remained in Kinshasa and will return to his squad when released."

How was Kristoff the only one to sustain major injuries? "Can you tell me anything about the crash?"

"No ma'am, I cannot," Major Potter said. "All I am authorized to tell you is that your husband is in serious condition and that his co-pilot sustained minor injuries."

Anna nodded and went into the kitchen to get August. "Come in the living room with me, kids," Anna said. "There are some men here from Kris and Sven's squad that need to talk to us."

"Is Daddy alright?" Krista asked, fear and tears filled her eyes.

"Sven's all right honey," Anna said, pulling the little girl into her arms. "But Kris is really hurt."

"Dad…" August said, his voice timid and scared.

"ANNA! ANNA!" Coral's voice shouted through the house, the front door slamming shut. "ANNA!"

"In the kitchen!" Anna answered, going out to meet her friend.

"If everyone would like to come into the living room, we can explain everything," Major Potter said, standing to greet the newcomer.

* * *

Three hours later Anna was on a plane with her two children, leaving the US for the first time. Anna had never flown before and she was scared. Their escort, Major O'Reilly assured her that they were on the safest plane in the world, flown by the best pilots in the world and that there was nothing to worry about. August on the other hand was having the time of his life. He pestered Major O'Reilly with dozens of questions. The pilots let him come into the cockpit. It was a little boy's dream come true.

"Mama, this plane is so big!" August said when he came back to her a few hours later. A sergeant had taken him on a tour of the plane and kept him occupied during the very long flight. Anna tried to sleep but the fear and worry for Kristoff was too great. They kept telling her that he was in serious condition. Serious to Anna meant he could be dead by the time they got to him. Astrid fussed from her seat. Anna dug in the diaper bag to make her a bottle to calm her down. A bottle wouldn't sustain her for long and trying to feed Astrid while strapped in her carseat for safety reasons was difficult. After feeding her children and taking a much needed nap she finally felt the plane start to descend.

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"

"Mrs. Bjorgman, we should be landing in Ramstein in about twenty minutes," Major O'Reilly said, shaking her shoulder. "A car will be waiting to take us to quarters. A nanny has been dispatched and will be at your beck and call for your time while you are here. She will meet you at quarters."

"Thank you but I would really like to just see my husband," Anna said. "My mind has been running an endless screenings of the worst case scenarios."

"Yes ma'am. I will have the car take you straight to Landstuhl."

The plane landed and Anna and her children were escorted to a waiting SUV and taken into K-Town, as the service men called the town that surround Ramstein Air Base. The base was it's own city. Major O'Reilly had told her that it has on any given day nearly 16,000 members of the US Armed Forces coming and going from it. Base life had that small town feel but a lot noisier with all the planes coming and going. The pulled up in front of the hospital. Major O'Reilly escorted the family to the floor where Kristoff was. He was on his phone and was directing the nanny he had hired for Anna to come to the hospital.

Major O'Reilly stayed with Astrid and August while Anna went in first to see Kristoff. The whole left side of his body was covered in casts and bandages. Tubing and bagged medicine and blood flowed into his right hand from the IV. He appeared to be sleeping. She softly closed the door and backed out.

"Mama, I want to see Dad," August said, a big yawn overtaking him.

"In the morning, sweetheart," Anna said. "Dad's sleeping right now."

"Mrs. Bjorgman, this is Greta," Major O'Reilly said, introducing an older woman to her. "She will be assisting you with your children while here in Germany. And this is Corporal Stan Burns, he'll be your driver."

"If you don't mind Major, I'd like to take my children to their beds so they can get some sleep. It's been a very long and emotional day for us all."

"Yes ma'am, of course."

The corporal took her diaper bag and August's hand and they went out the doors and back to the car. Once they were settled in their quarters, Anna, unable to sleep, asked Greta to watch her children so she could go back to the hospital for a bit. The older German woman smiled and patted her hand.

"Frau Bjorgman, not my first time watching little ones of officers," she said, her accent thick and her English broken.

She and the corporal drove back to Landstuhl and Anna went back up to Kristoff's room. He was still asleep. Anna climbed into the hospital bed with Kristoff, carefully avoiding the left side of his body. She could barely see the gold band on his hand from all the bandages and casts.

"I should be furious at you for scaring us all like this," she whispered to the sleeping man. "But it's hard to angry with someone when they're in a half body cast."

"Anna? I must be dreaming," Kristoff mumbled, starting to wake up. "Anna? Anna?"

"I'm here baby. Kris, I'm here," Anna whispered, tenderly caressing his bare cheek. "I'm here and you're going to be okay."


	14. Together Again (M Rated Chapter)

**A/N: So to recap: As I have been told, I am the their of joy. Anna miscarries and yeah, I shot at Kristoff and Sven's chopper. Thanks to all my followers and Tumblr family. I really appreciate the love and hate mail when I make shit bad... **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 14: Together Again

"You crashed the helicopter on your side, on purpose!?" Anna exclaimed, trying to wrap her head around his stupidity. "When you had a clean shot to just slide into the jungle?"

"For a moment, I wasn't concerned for myself. I was making sure Sven would get home safe to his family. But the second of the impact, I remembered. I have a family too. I have someone who would be devastated if I didn't come home. It was a momentary lapse in judgement, from years of putting Sven's life over mine. But when the chopper went down and made impact, the seriousness of what I'd done hit me. I almost widowed you and left my children without a father."

"Don't scare me like that ever again. When Major Potter came to the house, I felt my blood run cold. I can't do this without you."

They were sitting in his hospital room, he was able to sit up and was finally on solid foods. His whole left side was a case study in bruising and broken bones. He received pins in his leg to set the bones back together. His shoulder was bandaged to keep it in place. Sven had called earlier to tell him that they were both grounded until an investigation into the crash could be concluded. Grounding meant they both got to go home. Sven was due to be back at Fort McEntire by the end of the week. Kristoff had to wait for medical clearance before he could go home. Having Anna and the kids with him made all the difference in the speed of his recovery.

"Anna, I wanted to talk to you about something," Kristoff said, taking her hand.

"What is it, Kris?" Anna held his good hand, caressing the knuckles.

"I think that I am going to retire early and take a job with one of the airlines," Kristoff said. "I'll fly businessmen and vacationers around the world. No more deployments."

"But will you be happy?"

"What makes me happy is coming home to you and our kids. What makes me happy is having barbecues with Sven, Coral and Krista. Anna, you are my life now. I can't endanger myself like this anymore."

Anna curled into his side. "I don't want you to ever resent us because we were the reason you gave up all this. You are a captain. That should have some perks to it. And from what Major O'Reilly told me on the flight here, you could be up for a promotion and choice of assignment."

"All I want to do, Anna, is go home with you and live to walk Astrid down the aisle."

"We don't have to make any decisions right now. Right now all we have to worry about is getting you healthy and walking again."

August and Astrid came in moments later with Greta. She had been a blessing to Anna. She took care of things that Anna had no idea how to go about doing. She shopped for them as there were things that Anna didn't think to bring in her blind packing. Namely her toothbrush.

"Dad!" August said, launching himself at Kristoff. "I am so glad you're okay!"

"Me too, buddy," Kristoff said, wrapping his good arm around his son. "What have you been up to?"

"Just school. A few of my friends from the Nordics are in my class and we've given our teacher an extra few grey hairs."

"Well you boys just need to be nice to your teacher," Kristoff chided. "No boy of mine will be giving his teacher a hard time."

"Yes sir," August said, looking down. It was the first time Kristoff had ever scolded him. He didn't like it and never wanted to that voice from Kristoff ever again. Anna saw the look August had on his face. So did Kristoff.

"Hey buddy," Kris said, his voice softer, more to what August was used to hearing. "I don't want you acting like a goof in in class. You are a good boy and I expect you to act like it. Okay?"

"Yes Dad," August said, getting his smile back. "Can I color on your cast?"

"Have at it, bud," Kris said, ruffling his son's hair.

He had found a set of colorful sharpies in the apartment they were staying and brought them with him. He sat down on the end of the bed and started at his Dad's toes. Anna bounced Astrid in her arms. She was squirmy and was bound and determined to get to the tubing helping Kristoff get better. "I should have brought her stroller."

"I'm sure we can find someone here who has a stroller we can borrow until we can get stateside," Kristoff said. "Talk to the Major. He might know of someone."

"I don't like all this special treatment," Anna said. "I haven't done anything to deserve it."

"You may be the first officer's wife who doesn't want special treatment. But then again, you're new to the world and not used to the snobbery that is evident on base."

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, Mama. I'm hungry," Kristoff echoed. "But what I want isn't food."

Anna blushed and thanked God August was too preoccupied with coloring on Kristoff's foot to hear what he had said. Anna slapped his hand and gave him a look. She had a plan that she would implement tonight after August and Astrid were asleep. "Why don't we go find Miss Greta and see if she would like lunch as well?" Anna said. "You can finish coloring Dad's foot later."

She gathered up their stuff. She kissed Kristoff, something she couldn't get enough of. His good hand went into her hair and held her cheek lovingly. "Come back soon. Bring me some Jello!"

"You have your own lunch tray coming," Anna said.

* * *

Later that night Anna came back to the hospital after her children were asleep. She made sure that she was there after all his late night checks were completed and made sure a certain device was removed. She wore a long coat and not much else underneath. She had missed her husband and his touch for too long to be without it much longer. She came into his room and closed the door, putting the do not disturb sign on the door. She walked around his bed and pulled the curtains closed on his window.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, confused by her behavior and her attire.

"I'm hungry too, Kris," Anna said, softly, unbuttoning her coat. A hint of something red and lacy was peeking out from under the coat. "I have been starving for weeks." She dropped the coat to the floor to let Kristoff get the full package.

"Woman, you're going to kill me," Kristoff said, watching Anna, kick off her shoes and remove what underwear she was still wearing and climb into the bed with him. She moved his blankets and smiled up at him.

"That was kinda the point, my love," Anna said. She took him in her hand and began to slowly pump her hand up and down watching him get hard. She takes him in her mouth, pushing down. Kristoff let out a muffled groan as he bit on his fist.

"Oh, Anna.."

Up and down, she slowly sucked on him. When she felt him tense up she backed off and carefully set herself in his lap, pushing him into her. Her muscles tensed and stretched to accommodate him, as it had been months since she had been able to be this close to him. She rocked her hips, being mindful of his casts and tubing.

"Jesus Anna, I want to hold you," Kristoff moaned, reaching for her with his good hand. "Baby, lay on my chest. I need you closer to me."

She laid down, kissing the bandage free skin of his neck, getting to his chin. Greedily he pulled her down to his lips, kissing her the way he had been dreaming about for months. She kept rocking her hips back into him, letting him fill her.

"Oh God, Anna," Kristoff moaned. He wrapped his arm around her lithe waist and held her tight as he came. "God I have missed you."

"Not as much as I have," Anna said, breathing softly. "You mean more to me than anyone else ever has."

They laid together for a few moments before Anna got up and put on her clothes and cleaned up the mess they had made. "The doctor told me last night that we might be able to take you stateside tomorrow. You'll get to come home and recover there." She curled into his side, lying on his good arm, playing with his fingers.

"It'll be a long time before I can put any weight on this leg," he said. "Femurs are not meant to break. I can't hold you like I want. I'm half a person right now. I'm going to be a burden."

"You stop that right now. You will never be a burden." She got up from the bed and stood beside him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe I should just check into the base rehab until I'm back on my feet so I won't be in the way."

"You tell me you're a burden or will be in the way one more time, I will break your other leg," Anna snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea what my life has been the last five months? I miscarried our baby at 20 weeks. I was alone and you were miles away. I needed you then, just like I need you now. You don't get to shut down on me just because you're hurt. It doesn't work that way." She turned away from him.

Kristoff laid back in the bed. How were they fighting? She had just made love to him in the first time in months. What is wrong with him? He wanted nothing more than to get out of the bed and take her in his arms and soothe this all away.

"Anna, look at me. Anna. Look at me."

Every time he asked that of her she knew he had something important and loving to say to her. "What, Kris?"

"I love you," he said, holding his hand out for her. She stayed where she was. "Anna, my whole life, I have depended on myself to get me to the stage in my life. I've never had to think about someone else. Now I have three someones to think about, take care of, be around for. And right now I can't be that. I can't be add to your heartache."

"I'm going home," Anna said, softly, turning back to the door. "When you realize that the only thing keeping you from us is your own stubborn pride, we'll be waiting. But I will not be a member of the Kristoff Bjorgman Pity Party." She pulled open the door and started to walk out. "Please don't make me be alone again."

She walked out and the door shut behind her. "ANNA! ANNA!" Goddamn these casts.

* * *

The next morning Anna was packing. She couldn't believe she was leaving yet another marriage. She can't believe Kristoff would be like this. The door to her room banged open and in a wheelchair came Kristoff. He shoved the corporal who was pushing him out the door and slammed it shut.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kristoff shouted.

"Home," Anna said, shoving her clothes into the suitcase. "Because you clearly don't want us around."

"When the fuck did I say that? Anna, I can't live without you and I don't want to. Everything I do is for you and the kids!"

"You said last night that your recovery you want to do on your own, back on the base!" Anna said, her anger rising. He's never spoken to her in such a manner and it scared her. "You said you wanted to check into the rehab center on the base instead of coming home."

"I want you to be my wife, not my nurse!"

"So I can't take care of you when you're hurt? What about when you get sick? Are you going to run back to officer's quarters and hide out alone until you're better? I thought we were in this together?"

"We are!" Kristoff said, lowering his voice. "We are in this together. Since day one."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not!"

"You asshole! You promised me before you left that you would never willfully leave me and that's what you're doing by talking this way. You are leaving me. And what's worse, you're leaving August and Astrid behind too!"

"You're the one running away, Anna. Not me. Not me."

Tears stung her eyes as she turned away from him. "I love you Kristoff but you're breaking my heart."

The squeaking of the wheelchair coming closer to her and a strong arm, pulling her into him, broke the tension. "Anna Elaine Bjorgman, you drive me crazy sometimes but that will never stop me from loving you. If you want to go home right now, I won't stop you. I'll sign over the house, everything to you and go back to living on base. If you don't want to be with me anymore, if you think this, us, has been a careless mistake, I will bow out. But please, if you do leave, don't keep August from me."

"I would never keep August from you. He'd run away first," Anna said, relaxing into his one sided embrace. "Jesus, what's wrong with me? I don't think we made a mistake."

"Did we just have our first real fight?" Kristoff asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I think we did," Anna said. "God, I love you."

"And I love you. And if I didn't mention it last night, I loved that too. Can I get seconds?"

"You may. At home. To the house you've never lived in yet."

"I think I accept those demands." He kissed her hard, wrapping his big hand into her hair.

"You're no AWOL or UA are you?"

"I love it when you speak military."

* * *

**Had to have them have a fight. Okay so honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this right now. I am making it up as I go. Again, please leave me a review or a message on Tumblr (DisneyGeekWriter.) I love hearing what you think and what you think is going to happen next. **


	15. A Bjorgman Family Christmas

**A/N: So to recap: Kristoff broke nearly every bone on the left side of his body. He and Anna had hot hospital sex. They have a major fight after said hospital sex. Things are looking up…But then again I am a Thief of Joy, you never know with me. Also contains a reference to my second favorite Hallmark film ever, The Christmas Card. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 15: A Bjorgman Family Christmas

So breaking almost every bone on the left side of a person's body sucks. Everything hurt, was itchy, and he was miserable. And it was making his home life not so great. The full leg cast made it hard for him to walk so he was stuck on the couch. It wasn't so bad during the day. It was just him, Astrid and Gerda. Coral would come by in the morning to pick up August for school and at 3:15 the school bus would drop August and Krista to the house. After the peace and quiet of just him and Astrid on the couch reading and watching _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ on an endless loop, the noise of the older kids was enough to drive him crazy. On the third day after being home, the second they came in he pointed to the backyard and banished them until they got their energy out.

"…and they lived happily ever after. The end," Kristoff said, closing _Beauty and the Beast_ for the fifteenth time that afternoon.

"Again!" Astrid clapped and giggled. "Dada again!" His resistance was futile. Astrid was a little over one and he was the only daddy she was ever going to have and he would happily read _Beauty and the Beast_ over and over until he had no voice left. That was until she found an old copy of _Fox in Socks_. From the first reading and her giggles, Kristoff was prepared to burn his first book ever. It was worse when Anna came home early and caught him on video trying to read the book. And she sent to Sven. Who showed the whole squad, on repeat. He would be mocked endlessly when he finally got back to base.

"How about _Dragons_, Astrid? Dragons are cool," Kristoff suggested, trying to move her away from the princess stories. "There's an Astrid in these books."

"Be-be, Dada," Astrid said, tapping the book in her lap. "Be-be."

"All right. _Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle__…_"

"DAD!" August shouted from the back porch. "DAD! Can we come in now?"

"Homework at the table!" Kristoff shouted back. "If you need help, I'll work my way over there." He reached for the crutches that were angled by the couch. He slid Astrid down to the floor with her toys and turned the TV back on to something saccrine and brightly colored. It took him a couple of tries before he got balanced on his feet. He was too stubborn to use the the power chair that was given to him. Even at the grocery store, he'd be poking along behind before Anna would make him go sit on the benches by the water fountain to wait until she was done. Navigating the stairs was beyond his abilities so he was stuck down on the couch. Most nights once the kids were down for the night, Anna would come join him. Working around his casts and her on top they were resuming their sex life. Kristoff was determined to recreate the child they had lost while he was away.

As December rolled in, Kristoff was able to walk with a cane as the short bones in his leg had healed but the femur was taking it's sweet time. They piled in the Jeep early one Saturday morning and took off to the mountains, in the direction of Nevada City, California. They were headed to the Spellman/Cullen Family Christmas Tree Farm. Sven, Coral and Krista followed in their car.

"Why are we driving over three hours to get a Christmas tree?" Anna asked her husband.

"Because they're the best," Kristoff answered. "Sven and I have been getting a fresh cut tree from Faith and Cody Cullen for years. Ever since we first came to Arendelle and found out about them."

They had to stop every few fifty miles for Kristoff to get out and stretch his leg, for bathroom breaks and of course lunch. They finally pulled into the parking lot of the tree farm. A large sign was posted out front that read: _All servicemen and women receive one free Christmas tree. Valid military ID required. _

"So you drive three hours for a free Christmas tree?" Anna asked.

"They also give Faith and Cody five hundred dollars to give out trees to needy families," Coral said, answering Anna. Kristoff and Sven go over to shake a tall man with dark brown hair and a woman with short blonde's hair. Anna can only assume that they are Cody and Faith Cullen. Anna adjusts Astrid on her hip, she and the kids join Kris and Sven.

"You got married? Where is the lucky woman?" Faith asked, looking around Kristoff. Anna approached Kristoff and he put his free arm around her.

"Faith, this is my wife Anna and my daughter Astrid. Our son August is already looking through the trees," Kristoff said. "Anna, this is Faith Cullen."

"Your husband and his friend are two of the greatest people we have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. They give us the largest single donation every year that allows us to give dozens of families a Christmas tree when they might not have been able to do so otherwise."

"Yeah, that sounds like them," Anna said, smiling up at Kristoff.

"All right ya, gimp," Sven shouts. "Race ya, for the best tree!"

"Next time, you break your femur," Kristoff muttered.

* * *

"Honey, Auggie does not need a new computer," Anna said, pulling him away from the laptops and tablets. "You already got him all the gear he needs for the next eight little league seasons. He doesn't need a Xbox or Playstation."

"But then we could play games together," Kristoff whined. "I haven't gotten to buy Christmas presents for anyone but Sven for years. Let me spoil my son."

"In the Dale family, for every present someone gets they have to donate something they already have to the children's shelter," Anna said. "Because we don't get without giving."

"I can get behind that."

They leave the store and they pass a jewelry store. Kristoff took her hand and pulled her towards the store. The shop boy looks up and smiles. "Ah! Captain Bjorgman, welcome back." The boy got a great commission when Kristoff bought Anna's engagement ring and he hoped for yet another one. "What are we in the mood for today?"

"Pick something," Kristoff said to Anna. "Whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Anything for you, love."

Anna browsed the store, looking at the pearls, sapphires, rubies; before finally deciding on a strand of saltwater pearls. The clerk placed them in a satin box and set it on the counter. Anna had never been given such a gift. All the more ways that Kris was so much better than Hans. She didn't see the clerk place a second box in the bag while Kristoff was paying.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, my dearest love," Kristoff said, draping the pearls around Anna's bare neck. They are alone in the living room, the fireplace giving off the only light in the room. Anna on his lap, his throbbing cock, deep inside her. His head resting between her breasts, holding her tight. "It will always be this way. I swear."

Anna lifts her hips, grinding against him, taking his face in her small hands. "I love you," she whispered. His arms wrapped around her waist as they come together. His breathing slow and relaxed as they fall back on the couch together, Anna safe in the cocoon of his arms. She knows they'll have to get up and put clothes on before August comes down for Christmas presents. But for now she'll savor the moment with him as the firelight dies out.


	16. Six Years Later

**A/N: So to recap: Sexy times before Christmas. Shopping for Christmas trees. Presents. And now the end is near. We've reached the final curtain. Thank you all for the love you gave me and this story. My next, _The Silence of the Storm_ should be ready in a few days. As always, thank you for everything. You've been a great audience. Good night and joy be to you all. **

**Curveballs **

Chapter 16: Six Years Later

"And next up to bat in the state finals is number 18, catcher August Bjorgman!" the announcer said. "Bjorgman is the only freshman to make the Arendelle High School varsity team this season."

"And what a season this kid has had," a second announcer said. "Bjorgman, in the last inning stopped every single Sacramento Heights at the plate, leaving us tied at the bottom of the ninth 3-3. Runners are on first and third."

"Come on August!" Kristoff shouted from the stands. "Elbow up, watch for the right one."

"I know Dad," August muttered, kicking dirt away from the plate.

"Come on Auggie! You can do it!" Astrid, now eight years old, sitting on Kristoff's knee. Anna beside them with a new baby in her arms. The pearls from their first Christmas together around her neck. A second necklace, the other present from that year has never left her neck. A mother's necklace that had her birthstone, Kristoff's, August, Astrid, Aislynn (the baby they lost) and the new baby Arwen, born just three weeks ago.

Kristoff and Anna tired for years after they lost Aislynn to have another baby of their own. Five years of trying and nothing, Anna finally gave up. They were happy with the family they had, which now included a dog of mixed heritage because every kid needs a dog, or so Kristoff said. True to what Elsa, Gerda, Coral and all her other new friends she had made with the other baseball moms, their baby would come when it was the right time. And just after Anna's thirty-third birthday, she discovered that she was pregnant. And on Kristoff's forty-first birthday, their youngest daughter Arwen was born.

Elsa, making a rare appearance next to her sister in the stands. Elsa, having finished her tenure as mayor of Arendelle, set her sights on bigger and better things. She made a successful run at senator and won. They don't see her as often as they would like and it's great to have her at the game. Gerda moved to Sacramento with Elsa to continue to care for the woman.

Kristoff and Sven retired from the Air Force as Majors. Their crash and the heroics earned them the promotion. They now run a private flight and skydiving school. Kris's leg never fully healed and is plagued with a cane for the rest of his life. Sven to be a jerk, liked to hide the can around the hanger when Kristoff wasn't paying attention. When their enlisted buddy Olaf was discharged, he came to work for them as their everything guy. Many of the enlisted guys show up at the hanger to hide from wives or work on the planes in their collection. While Kristoff considered joining one of the airlines after retirement, he didn't want to be away from his family that much anymore and settled into the role of stay at home dad until they could get their flight school up and running.

Anna stayed on with Oaken's Resort, moving up to managing the whole place. Not bad for a once single mom who never had a job before. She was the best manager the place ever had. Business boomed and became the destination for many military families in the area. She was the baseball mom, having more gear in her SUV than probably the coach.

Coral, Sven and Krista were shouting on their favorite player as he watched the pitcher. Krista, star of the Arendelle softball team cheered on her brother, or close to it. She and Auggie stayed on the same little league team until the softball team recruited her. They still throw the ball around the backyard, hiding in the treehouse from Astrid and just being the best buddies.

"Nail him in the face!" Krista yelled. The Sacramento Heights pitcher had dated Krista and broke her heart. It took all Coral and Anna had to keep the two retired Majors from stomping the kid's face to pulp. "Come on Auggie!"

"Ball one!" the ump shouted.

"August Bjorgman who in his first at bat in little league scored a three-run homer," the announcer said. "He looks to be trying it again."

Crack! Ball met bat and sailed high and back. His family was on their feet screaming and using their combined brian powers to send the ball over the back fence.

"Going, going, GONE!" the announcers screamed.

Much like he did six years ago, Kristoff was waiting for his son when he crossed home plate, sealing the win for his team. He couldn't throw him into the air like he had before but they hugged tight. August had grown up right before his eyes and he was so thankful to have gotten to see it. He thanks his personal god everyday that he didn't throw that first letter away.

Anna watched her two boys hug it out over home plate. Had it really been six years since she had met him? Captain Kristoff Andrew Bjorgman, a loner who had been burned by love entered her life and changed it for the better. She held the love they made in her arms and smiled as her other child ran down the stands to join her father and brother. For the first time in forever, Anna knew where she belonged.

* * *

August Dale Bjorgman was signed by the San Francisco Giants right out of high school. He played for ten years, completing college as a statistics major and joined the scouting program for the Giants. He bought his parents an apartment in San Francisco so they wouldn't have to stay in a hotel to come see him play. He helped both of his sisters pay for college and anything else they needed. He met a lovely girl who was a waitress at the diner he liked to visit after games and they married and gave Anna and Kristoff a grandchild. A boy they named Andrew.

Krista Pearl Olson was accepted into the Air Force Academy and became a rescue chopper pilot just like her dad and uncle. She married a fellow pilot and had a few children as well.

Astrid Elaine Bjorgman turned out to be a regular little heartbreaker and dated her way through the baseball team, giving Kristoff several grey hairs along the way. She attended UCLA on a cheerleading scholarship, joined a sorority house and surprised every she spoke to with her knowledge of politics. She would go on to work for Elsa's presidential campaign. She would eventually be recruited by Elsa's opposition and with her aunt's blessing she became one of the youngest press secretaries in history.

Arwen Elsa Bjorgman remained at home with her parents into their old age. She cared for Kris when his injury made him unable to walk much. Being the baby and her siblings so much older than she was, Arwen was happy to be the child that didn't cause too much stress for her parents. She got good grades, became an excellent cook and even opened her own bakery in Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff had the kind of fairy tale marriage that made everyone else sick. Well into their old age they were making their children cover their eyes in horror. They lived happily ever after in the house he had bought for them all those years ago.

While she didn't win the US presidency, Elsa went on to have a lucrative career in politics, gaining her own talk show. Her first guest was her niece Astrid, the youngest press secretary ever.


	17. Chilly Kristanna Week Short

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Curveballs Family Time - Post Chapter 16

Only August Dale Bjorgman would want ice cream after a late fall baseball game. A late October evening and his son wanted ice cream. Fifteen years old and August still acts like the eight year old boy who wrote to him while he was in the service. Anna pushed the new baby down the high street of Arendelle heading towards the diner where they loved to go to. A chilly night and a chilly treat.

Kristoff balanced on his cane and held the door open for his family. His son went first then eight year old Astrid and finally Anna and baby Arwen. Kristoff stood in the doorway watching the family he never thought he'd have. The lonely nights alone on base. Now his life was full of high school baseball, Barbie movies, late night feedings and a wife who would love him forever. Not a bad way to spend a chilly October night.

"Dad! If you don't get in here, Mom's going to eat your chocolate shake," August said, opening the door for his dad.

"Coming son."


	18. Changing Colors Kristanna Week Short

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Curveballs (Post Chapter 11, Pre-Crash)

_My dearest love, _

_The leaves are changing here. Auggie and Krista are hard at work making up the roster for fall league baseball. They are upset that their coach from spring and summer league has to be gone. But I told them they'll manage just fine with the new coach. Astrid is babbling night and day now. She's growing so much I can't hardly stand it. _

_It's hard to believe that it's been less than a year since I came home to Arendelle and less than that since meeting you. Thank you my dearest love for awakening me to what real love is and how a husband should be. Even though you're a million miles away from me right now, I still feel closer to you than I ever did with him. You my love, you have been there in my dreams, holding me, kissing me, telling me over and over how much you love me and our children. With the chill in the air, I find myself wearing your big coats and sweatshirts, just to get a hint of your smell. The warmth of your body. _

_I dream of you every night my love. Kristoff, I can feel your hands on me, tracing every inch of me. The feel of your hands bringing me to the highest pleasure I have ever known. Kristoff come home soon. Come home to me and love me in the way only you can. I want to feel your length deep inside me. I want to kiss you, have you hold me in your arms, protective and loving. I never want to be without you my love. Kristoff. Kristoff. Kristoff. _

_Anna_

_My dearest Anna, _

_You are my every thought. You fill my mind with your very breath on my neck when I am holding you in my arms, filling you with my love. Anna, don't fret about me. I am fine and will be coming home to you very soon. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. To have you swell with my child in you. I want to be home with you in our bed, holding you as you sleep. Watching you do your beautiful red hair in the morning. _

_Anna, my dreams of you wake me with longing. A lesser man would find an outside source to alleviate the need but not me. The only assistance I need is my wife and my thoughts of her. I love you my beautiful wife. I want no other. _

_Coming home to you soon Anna_

_Kristoff_


	19. Harvest Kristanna Week Short

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Harvest (Post Crash, Pre-Christmas)

"Mama! Come on! MAMA!" nine year old August Bjorgman shouted for his mother Anna, to hurry up. "

"Son, you keep yelling at your mother like that, you can stay home with me and watch boring old movies," Kristoff scolded his son from his comfortable spot on the couch. His leg resting on a pillow, the worn paperback of a Tom Clancy novel resting on his chest. Still recovering from his Congo helicopter crash, Kristoff was a constant creature on the couch.

"But Aunt Elsa said if we're late to the food drive she won't let us help pass out the Thanksgiving baskets," August said, explaining his side of the argument.

"I think you'll be okay buddy," Kristoff said. "Being the mayor's nephew might get you a pass."

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Anna asked, coming into the room with Astrid pulling on her arm. "I'm sure Elsa can find you a chair or something. It'll be nice to do this thing as a family."

"Baby, I've got Sven coming over to entertain me for a few hours. Plus we have the food drive at the base tomorrow that we're all going to. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"All right."

Anna, August and Astrid headed off to City Hall to join in the Mayor's annual Thanksgiving Basket giveaway. For six hours, the Bjorgmans handed out baskets and boxes, bag and totes of canned food, frozen turkeys and everything in between. Elsa's citywide food drive would feed thousands of families.

Meanwhile back at the house, Kristoff and Sven were hard at work, trying their of so hardest, to make a decent Thanksgiving meal. The ham was in the oven, pies baking in the second and two captains in way over their heads. A pathetic phone call to Gerda, begging for help and secrecy to pull off their feat. It was completed just in time for the family to return home from a long day of giving.

"What's all this?" Anna gasped, entering the house.

"We made you dinner," Kristoff said, hobbling along on his crutches. "It wasn't easy but it was important."

Family. That's what was important to Kristoff. His family and giving them everything in this time of harvest.


	20. Longing

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Alternate Timeline for Curveballs (No Crash, No Baby, the Way It Might Have Been) Inspired by this art: image/130825863397

"You want to do what?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I want to have one those fancy, sexy photo shoots for Kristoff," Anna said. "He's been so lonely without me and I want to give him something to look forward to when he comes home to us."

"All right."

Anna went shopping one afternoon while her children were at school, wandering into the formal gowns section. She browsed through the racks and a bright red, bodice hugging dress. It swirled down to her ankles and she let out the breath she was holding. The smooth satin, the crinkling organza. It was perfect.

On the day of the photo shoot, she went to the salon and had her hair done and the perfect bedroom makeup. She was nervous and the first few photos showed it.

"Mrs. Bjorgman, why are you having these photos done?" the photographer asked.

"For my husband. He's currently deployed and I wanted to send him something to help him not feel so lonely being away from his family."

"Give me that longing," she said. "Show me."

Anna laid back, her hair pooling beside her face, her hands reaching for Kristoff, her eyes soft with the longing she felt for him.

"That's it."

Weeks later, Kristoff had to hide in his office and stare at the photo of his wife. What was she trying to do to him?


	21. Rules for Marrying Mama

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Auggie Lays Down the Rules for Marrying His Mom (Pre Wedding and Deployment)

Curveballs: Although Auggie says yes to Kristoff marrying his mom. Does he maybe have a heart to heart with Kristoff about Anna? Asking if he is going to treat her right and love her because his father always made her sad and even made her cry. He loves his Mama souch and he just wants someone to love her as much as he loves her. KP

"Auggie, Anna said you wanted to talk to me, just the two of us," Kristoff said, walking up to his son, holding their gloves and ball out.

"I do," the little boy said. August and Kristoff went out in the backyard of Elsa's house and started throwing the ball back and forth.

"What's up kid?" Kristoff asked, tossing the ball.

"Do you love Mama?"

"Very much."

"Don't make her sad. My other dad used to make her very sad and sometimes even cry. Don't make my mama cry."

"Auggie, I swear on the ghost of Pete Rose that I will never make your mama cry the way your other dad did. I love her more than anyone and I will always take care of her and you and Astrid."

"Okay. You have to take her on dates and bring her flowers all the time."

"I think I can do that."


	22. On Top of the World

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Things you said when we were on top of the world (Prompts from Tumblr)

The In-between Years (Post Christmas-Pre Last Chapter)

It was the best birthday present Kristoff had ever received. His daughter. Their daughter. Arwen Elsa Bjorgman was born on his birthday. He knew so little about babies. He'd been in Astrid's life since she was less than a year old but even then she wasn't this tiny. Arwen could fit in his hands. He cradled the little bundle in the crook of his big arms just staring at her. The tiny baby was more precious to him than all the medals and commendations he had received in his career. Nothing matter more to him than his wife and children.

"Did you ever think we'd have this?" Anna asked, watching him with their baby girl.

"We already had this. This is just the bonus round."


	23. Talking in Your Sleep

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Curveballs (Pre-deployment)

Things you said when you thought I was asleep

Kristoff laid awake with Anna lightly snoring beside her. His back was to her, not unusual for him. He would start out the night with Anna curled into his side, she would get too warm and push him away. But by morning she would be back in his arms and for Anna it was the safest she'd ever been. Her ex, rarely held her in his sleep. Hans preferred his own space. But not Kristoff. Kristoff had to be as close to Anna as possible. He had to feel her skin on his. He had to feel her heart beating beneath his hand. This deployment was going to kill him and he knew it was killing Anna. She wasn't a born officer's wife. She wasn't prepared to have her new husband gone for months at a time. She hadn't signed on for this. He kicked himself daily for allowing this potential heartbreak to occur.

He rolled over and looked at his sleeping wife. His children safe in their beds gave him such comfort. He hated to be leaving them just when he found them. He wrapped Anna back in his arms, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry my love," he whispered. "I'm sorry I'm leaving. I don't want to, you know that. You mean more to me than anything else in the world."

"I know baby," Anna whispered, sleepily. "Get some sleep."


	24. I'm Freaking Pregnant Elsa Tumblr Prompt

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Curveballs Universe (Post Chapter 10: Orders) Tumblr Prompt: "I'm pregnant."

Anna was freaking out. Her husband was away saving the world and she was home with their two children. He had been gone a little over a month when she burst into her sister's house in tears.

"Anna! What's wrong? Did something happen to Kristoff? Is August okay? Astrid?"

"I'm freaking out, here Elsa!" Anna shouted. "I'm not sure what I should do."

"Okay, I'm going to need some more information to go on here, Anna."

"I'm freaking pregnant, Elsa! And my husband is a million miles away!"


	25. I've Seen the Way You Look at Me

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Curveballs (Pre Guest Day)

It was August and Kristoff coaching day. While Anna was comfortable with August being alone with Kristoff she still liked tagging along, if only to watch. It was no secret to either party that Anna enjoyed the sight of the Air Force Captain and the Air Force Captain enjoyed the sight of the young mother.

Today he was wearing a dark blue tank top and khaki cargo shorts and his squad insignia cap. He and Auggie started their time by tossing the baseball back and forth, talking about their day. Anna liked how Dad-like Kristoff was August. Their bond came easily and for that Anna was grateful. Kristoff was patient and gentle with August, something Hans never was.

Kristoff felt a stare at his back and smiled. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," he thought to himself, looking over his shoulder at the young mother. The feelings growing were about to explode if he didn't do something about it soon.


	26. All This for Me?

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

"You did all of this for me?"

Kristanna Curveballs Universe (Post Accident and Recovery)

It was a year since the accident and the miscarriage. For Anna it was probably the worst day in her memory. Losing Aislynn and then almost losing Kris was too much for Anna to remember all at once. Kristoff was aware of this and began to plan something for her, to make the day a bit more bearable. After getting Auggie and Krista off to school, he dropped Astrid off with Gerda and then headed to the market.

He bought dozens of multicolored roses; reds and yellows, whites and pinks. He found the fattest, juiciest strawberries and chocolate. Kristoff went through the seafood section and got scallops, shrimp and fresh crab. Anna loved fresh seafood alfredo. He found the fresh pasta dough and cream and shredded parmesan cheese. His last stop was at the jewelry store and bought her a new diamond tennis bracelet. With everything he was doing, Kristoff was remembered of the promise he made to Anna when they first started dating. He promised her that he would always treat her better than Commander Jerwad McAsshole ever did.

Once home he laid a trail of rose petals from the front door to their bedroom. Kristoff left the velvet box on her pillow and then got to work on the food. It took a couple of calls to Gerda on how to melt the chocolate properly so he could dip the strawberries into it. Once those were done and chilling in the fridge he got to work on the pasta and seafood.

Kristoff made sure Coral would pick up Auggie and Krista from school and have the boy spend the night and Astrid to stay with Elsa for the night. The mayor had been asking about having the little girl over for weeks and it would be nice for Kristoff and Anna to have this evening to themselves.

He had dinner plated just as the front door opened. The soft clicking of Anna's heels stopped. "What's all this?" she asked.

"I wanted to give you a better memory about today," Kristoff said coming out the kitchen. He took her hand and led her through the rose filled house to the dining room. "Dinner, my love."

"You did all this for me?" Anna whispered.

"Of course I did. Anna, you are the best thing in my world. Nothing makes me happier than to see your beautiful smile."


	27. Don't Do It Again

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

I loved how you wrote Elsa in Curveballs. I loved her and Anna's conversations that mirrored Kristoff and Sven's. I like the Frohana element to stories but because we have only gotten a glimpse of her real personality at the end of Frozen and in Fever, I can see how it would be hard to write her. I think I would have liked a scene between Kristoff and Elsa in Curveballs. You gave her that older sister vibe with a hint of of mischievousness. KP

Just for you Karen!

Curveballs Kristoff/Elsa (Set after the crash but before Christmas)

"So let me get this straight. In a moment of intense stupidity, you crash the helicopter on purpose?" Elsa asked, joining Kristoff on the couch once they were home from Germany.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Kristoff moaned.

"Never. But I am glad that you're okay. Anna's been a wreck since you've been gone and thinking you were dead was about the worst I've ever seen her. Don't do it again."

"I swear on my kids, that I'll never do something that stupid ever again."

"I'm going to hold you to that."


	28. I Didn't Know You Could Sing

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_"I didn't know you could sing." Curveballs Headcanon (Pre-wedding)_

Anna heard something coming from Astrid's room one evening. Kristoff was over for dinner and was planning on staying the night with her. Elsa was out of town on mayoral business and Anna didn't mind the extra company. She looked around the door to see Kristoff cradling little Astrid in his big arms, rocking her back and forth humming.

"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you'll love me dilly dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way," Kristoff sang quietly to the baby girl.

"I didn't know you could sing," Anna said.

"Grace used to sing this one to me when I was little," Kristoff said, laying the sleeping Astrid back in her crib.


	29. Telling Kristoff

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Curveballs Head Canon: Kristoff's reaction to Anna telling him she is pregnant with Arwen. KP_

It took Anna a few hours once she got home with Astrid before she broke the news to Kristoff that she was pregnant. They'd had so many false positives and miscarriages that she didn't want to get his hopes up if this pregnancy didn't stick. But she also couldn't bear to keep the news to herself for much longer. Once everyone else was asleep and it was just her and Kristoff awake in their room, cuddled together, his arms wrapped tight around her, that she managed to find the words.

"Do you ever wish we could have had a child together?" Anna asked.

"We have two beautiful children, Anna," Kristoff said, his voice drowsy and in the first waves of sleep reaching him. "While I wish we could have had Aislynn, I don't regret not having a child. Why do you ask, baby?"

"Because we are."

"Are what?"

"Having a baby. I'm pregnant."


	30. Father's Day

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Kristof's First Father's Day_

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad," a pestering voice whispered in his ear. "Dad. Dad."

"Boy, you best be getting out before I knock you silly," Kristoff grumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Daddy," a softer, little voice added to August's. "Daddy up, please?"

"Baby, look," Anna said, elbowing him in the ribs.

Kristoff, grumbled and rolled over, stretching his leg out carefully. He sat up opening his eyes. Astrid had a drawing in her hands and August had a large mug of coffee.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" August shouted.

A happy day it was, indeed.


	31. Wedding Night

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Curveballs Headcanon: Kristoff and Anna's wedding night knowing he will soon be gone. All I can think is the song by 3 Doors Down...When I'm Gone. KP_

Their wedding night is spent at Oaken's cabins, Kristoff holding Anna tight. She lays awake in his arms knowing very soon he'll have to leave for an unknown amount of time. He had made love to her, holding her tight, whispering his love into her ear. He made her promises and vows. But mostly he held her. Creating a memory of her every freckle, every curve of her body. The way she's ticklish on the sides of her breasts and under her knees. God her laugh. It would get him through many lonely nights. He ran his hands along her belly imagining it full of his - their child. He imagined their life in the house he bought, full to the brim with life and laughter.


	32. Arwen's Arrival

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Arwen's Arrival_

"Hawk Seven, Fox 2!" Anna cried at 3:30 in the morning.

"But you're not due for three more days," Kristoff said, helping her into the car. August and Astrid sleepily climb in the back using the carseat for a pillow.

"She's ready now. Have you called Elsa? What about Coral?"

"Anna, relax. They'll be there."

Three hours and fifty-seven minutes later…

"All right Mrs. Bjorgman, one last push," Dr. Houlihan said. "She's almost here."

Kristoff held tight to Anna's hand as she grew tried and weary of bringing their child into the world. "One more, baby. One more you can do it."

"You're really annoying," Anna cried, taking deep breaths.

"Payback for PT, my love," Kristoff laughed. "Now one more, you can do it. We've waited too long for her to be here."

Anna grunted and cried giving one last big push. It was quiet for a moment before there was the baby's cry. "She's absolutely perfect. Major Bjorgman, would you like to cut the cord?"

Dr. Houlihan handed Kristoff a pair of scissors and showed him where to cut. She wrapped the baby in a soft flannel blanket once she was clean and placed her in Kristoff's arms. He began to cry, holding his child in his arms. She was so small, smaller than Astrid had been when he first held her. He was so afraid.

"Happy birthday my dearest love," Anna said. "You have the same birthday."

A posting was made at the hanger at the base. "Major Kristoff Andrew Bjorgman and his beautiful wife were delivered of a baby girl on April 23rd at 7:27 am. She was six pounds and eight ounces and fifteen inches long. Arwen Elsa Bjorgman is home with her family. The Major and baby are 41 years apart to the day."


	33. A New Coach

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Auggie and Krista getting Kristoff to coach their little league team. _

"Dad, we need a new coach for the Nordics," August said walking into the house. "Coach Dave doesn't know what he's talking about."

Kristoff gave the two kids a look. "Seriously Uncle Kris, he tried to make Auggie a second base person."

Kristoff grimaced. "Yeah. No. Guys, I can't just take someone else's job. I have to be appointed by the parents council and the Parks and Rec department has to sign off on it."

"Dad, you have to come coach. You and Uncle Sven would be ten thousand times better than Richie's dad. Please?"

It was the second season after his injury and Kristoff was still having a lot of issues with his leg. Despite the plates and pins in his left leg, he still was reduced to using a cane to get around. He wasn't sure if he could handle being on his feet for that amount of time.

"Please tell me you already got the paperwork for the Parks and Rec side of things?"

August digs in his gear bag and pulls out a crumpled stack of papers. "I filled in almost everything for you. You just have to sign it and we can bypass the Parks and Rec people and get Aunt Elsa to sign it. Mama says she signs things all the time without ever really reading it."

His son, ladies and gentlemen, already working the system. "I do not condone this sort of underhanded behavior."

The two kids gave Kristoff a salute. "We'll be in the treehouse, finishing the batting order and position sheets."

"If they didn't need an adult present, I'm sure they'd run the team just fine on their own."


	34. Making Cookies with Dad

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

Making Cookies with Dad

Anna was away on business for the resort leaving Kris home with Auggie, Astrid and baby Arwen for the weekend. It was the first time in their six years of marriage that Kristoff finally had the kids all to himself for a weekend.

"Dad, I'm hungry," eight year old Astrid said. "Mom didn't leave us anything decent for a snack."

"How about Grandma Grace's peanut butter cookies?" Kristoff asked. "We haven't made those in a few days."

Astrid readily agreed and went to find her brother. "Dad's making cookies. You want to come help?"

"Can't. I have ten thousand pounds of homework to get done. Coach'll bench me if I don't keep my grades up."

"Fine. More cookie dough for me," Astrid said.

She went back down to the kitchen. Kristoff had Arwen in her carrier, already covered in flour. "I was only gone a minute."

"We sneezed," Kristoff said.

An hour later the kitchen was a disaster, only one batch of cookies made it to the oven while the rest was slowly pilfered by the kitchen assistant. "You know Dad, I don't think that stain on the ceiling is ever going to come out."

"We'll blame August if Mom asks."


	35. Anna's PT (M rated material)

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Curveballs headcanon! Anna gets Elsa &amp; Coral to watch the kids so she can go to every single one of Kristoff's PT sessions. She's very positive &amp; supportive, but she's also more of a ballbreaker than his old drill instructor from boot camp. He love it, because each night after the kids go to sleep upstairs she MORE than makes it up to him. Submitted by Frenzy5150_

"You're not coming anymore," Kristoff said, on their way home from another grueling afternoon of physical therapy.

"Yes I am. I'm your Mickey in the corner."

"What you are in a pain in the ass."

"Excuse me for wanting you to get better."

Kristoff sighed, reaching for her hand. "Baby, you're worse than Sergeant Daniels, my instructor at boot camp."

"So maybe I get a bit over enthusiastic but you have to admit it's helping."

He couldn't deny that. As far as injuries go, his were mild. He'd flown in guys who were missing limbs, guys whose guts were on the outside. Breaking a femur, the strongest bone in his body, was going to take a long time to heal. His doctor was optimistic that he'd be able to gain full mobility after several years of PT and exercises.

That night after, Auggie and Astrid were down for the night, Kristoff managed to navigate the stairs and joined his wife in their bed. Sleeping on the couch for weeks while his lower leg healed had ruined the furniture. He had to be close to his wife. He needed to feel her warmth against his chest as she curled up in his arms.

She wasn't expecting him that night and it was a welcome surprise. She was planning on joining him on the couch like she had most nights. He caught her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply.

"How I've dreamt of you while I was away," he whispered, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Dreamt of your touch, your taste, your…"

Anna cut him off with a deep kiss, her hands traveling down his chest, to the hem of his white tank top. She pulled it over his head, kissing her way up his chest, caressing every inch of his injured shoulder. Anna took his hand and carefully guided him to their bed. He laid back and watched as she pulled off his standard issue sweatpants, being mindful of the large plaster cast still affixed to his upper leg. He moaned as her hands grazed his center, taking him out of his boxers. Her mouth coming down to wrap its warmth around him. He played with her hair as she bobbed up and down.

"God, baby," he moaned. "Your turn."

He sat up carefully and she lowered herself on him. "I think my PT is better."

"Much, much better," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her.


	36. Kristoff's Family (The Real Version)

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Curveballs Headcannon : Anna asking Kristoff about his childhood, his parents, what happened to them and why his dad was not so great like he told Auggie. KP_

One afternoon Anna and Kristoff were sitting in the stands at the park waiting for Auggie's practice to be over. Astrid was sound asleep in her carrier. "Tell me about your family," Anna said. "Auggie said your dad wasn't the greatest."

"Melvin Bjorgman was a drunk," Kristoff said. "He worked on an oil rig in the middle of nowhere and when he wasn't gone with that, he was at his usual seat at Harry's Bar."

"So even when he was around, he wasn't all there."

"Pretty much. Now my mom, she was great. She put up with his bullshit and did her best with me. She got into a car accident when I was ten and he wasn't much help so I was put into foster care. Moved around to different group homes before I met Sven and moved in with him and his family."

"Before she died, what was your mom like?" Anna asked.

"Grace was awesome. I miss her a lot. She loved to bake. She always had cookies, peanut butter cookies, made and ready for me when I got home from school. She wanted to open a bakery but with Melvin drinking away his money and ruining mom's credit she couldn't ever get a loan to start the business."

Anna reached out and took his hand. He liked the way her hand felt in his and gave it a soft squeeze. "We can be your family, if you want."

"I'd like that."


	37. Trying to Conceive

**Hey all! I decided since my dear friend Karen is going through some rough times to post all the Curveballs shorts and drabbles at the end of the main Curveballs story. They might be deleted scenes, reworked scenes or just random silliness that I have on tumblr. I will try to post where in the story some of these scenes go. Enjoy and of course leave a message!**

_Hi! Ok I don't know if you're still doing the Curveballs headcanons but I was thinking about Anna discovering she's pregnant with Arwen and telling her family :D (sorry I'm really bad at head canons) Submitted by Val-2201_

They had been trying to get pregnant after losing Aislynn for five years. Anna had never felt like a bigger failure than she did in those years. For Kristoff it was even worse. He couldn't give her what she really wanted, to bear him a child. Five years and Anna finally had enough. She made an appointment with her OB to have her tubes tied because she couldn't take the disappointment every month anymore.

She went to the doctor to schedule the surgery and they took all the blood tests needed. The operation was scheduled for the next week. On a normal Thursday, Anna was waiting to pick up Astrid from school when her phone rang. It was her OB's office.

"Anna Bjorgman, please," the voice on the other line said.

"This is she," Anna answered.

"Mrs. Bjorgman this is Jen from Dr. Houlihan's office. "I have some test results that I think you're going to want to hear."

"Okay," Anna said, pulling up in the pick-up line.

"We drew a pregnancy test as part of the standard testing and it came back positive."

"It what?" Anna asked, shocked and surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"No ma'am," Jen said. "I am serious. Would you like me to schedule you an OB appointment tomorrow to come speak with Dr. Houlihan?"

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thank you for calling."

"9:30 work for you?"

"Yes."

"Mom, why do you have a dopey grin on your face?" Astrid asked, getting into the Jeep.

"I'm pregnant," Anna whispered.


End file.
